A Friend's Love
by Kimberleg
Summary: After the War of the Ring, Legolas grieves the death of his wife. Ainion, his life-long friend, comforts him and a love blooms. But how will Mirkwood react. WARNING: Slash, explicit sex, impreg and character death. DO NOT STOP AT CHAPTER 16!
1. A grieving heart

A Father's love to his Son

**A Friend's Love**

**WARNING!! If you do not enjoy slash, please ****do not read****. This is intense stuff. Read if you enjoy slash and male pairings – don't complain to me if you read it and don't like it.**

**(Due to technology being crap, please ignore any sentences involving Thranduil – they should not be there)**

**Thank you.**

Legolas sat on his bed, his eyes never moving away from the spot on the bed that he was looking at. All was silent and all was still, save for the occasional tear that rolled heavily down his perfectly-chiselled face. He sat on the edge of the bed in his silver-white Mirkwood garments and as his heart broke inside him, he silently wept alone.

It had been almost two weeks since he had finally returned home from the Fellowship quest. It had taken him many months to finally return home, as he walked, not rode. His plan was to return home for a while and proclaim the good news of Sauron's ultimate destruction to his country and then to bring some men with him to build up an Elven haven in Ithilien. When he returned, his friends, his men and the citizens of Mirkwood were delighted to see him, but a sad secret lay hidden in their faces that Legolas did not fully understand. He saw the devastation that had been brought to Mirkwood and he saw that his palace, his home, almost lay in ruins. They celebrated as Legolas exclaimed the good news to the people of Mirkwood, but soon afterwards, his dearest friend had pulled Legolas into a corner and told him the terrible truth.

Legolas's wife, Anié Celebrindal, was one of the most delicate and beautiful young women the Elves of Mirkwood had ever seen. Legolas had loved her for many centuries before he left to attend the Council of Elrond in Rivendell. They had married a few years before he had left and they had had no children, although they had made passionate romantic love to each other on many occasions. While Legolas was gone, during a terrible attack on the palace, many hundreds were killed. Anié had been brutally slaughtered – she had killed many invaders and saved as many people's lives as she could, as she was an excellent fighter, but she soon became over-run and could not defeat them, she was too badly injured. Thranduil told Legolas that she suffered little and the death came swiftly, but he knew that her wounds were so severe, it would have been impossible for her to feel no pain. She would have bled to death before the injury could kill her. Even so, to say Legolas was devastated would be a severe underestimation and Legolas could not cope. He wept openly in his room for many days and he still did now. He did not eat, he did not see any of his men or his old friends, he didn't go to see anyone – no-one had come to see him, for he wished to be alone. He had loved her so dearly and for so long and he couldn't even say goodbye …

Another heavy tear built up in Legolas' eye and though he shut his eyes in an attempt to destroy it, it still fell off Legolas' face and onto his hand. At the thought of his dear wife now lying cold and dead in the ground made his heart throb and crack – it felt like a stone weighing down his heart, his soul, his very life. During his absence, his father had left to the Grey Havens, leaving him as King, a duty his father knew and believed Legolas would fulfil well. But now, Legolas' life felt empty and not worth living.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Legolas lifted his head slowly, as if the weight of the world lay upon it. He saw his friend, Ainion, step in and quietly yet securely shut the door behind him. He felt his friend's gaze upon him and his head lowered once again, his eyes falling to the spot on the bed again.

Ainion had been Legolas' friend since they were born. He had always stood at the Prince's side, despite the fact that he was nowhere near Legolas' status. Even now that Legolas was King, his opinion of Legolas had not changed – they were still firm friends. But seeing Legolas like this broke Ainion's heart and he could simply stand back and watch his friend suffer.

Ainion was never known for dealing out sympathy and compassion – he was a little like Thranduil, but more light-hearted and less hard. He was often strict to his men, but he was a kind and gentle man also. They had fought many gruelling battles together and after seeing his immense power and strength, Legolas had promoted him to be head of one of the large scouting parties and Ainion had to be stern to keep order and to obtain dominance while he issued orders and regulations. Ainion's heart bled that Legolas was suffering so, and so unnecessarily – this sort of tragedy should have been avoided.

He spoke Legolas' name softly. He slowly lifted his head to look at Ainion. He looked into the huge, round, blue, watery eyes of his royal friend and almost cried himself. He walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ainion quietly in his deep yet melodic masculine voice.

Legolas did not reply, but simply lowered his eyes to the floor and tried to stem the flow of tears that continued to build up in his eyes, sighing quietly to himself. Ainion understood Legolas' silence.

"Legolas" began Ainion, "I know you're in pain. I know the grief you feel now is almost unbearable. I know that … for I am the only man here who can say truthfully that I know how you feel".

Legolas looked up sideways at his friend and their round eyes met. Legolas' eyes were full of unquenchable grief and longing for his wife to return, but when he looked into his friend's eyes, there was something different about them – there was no grief or pity in those eyes, but a look of understanding that fitted the strange smile that had appeared on his friend's face. Once again, his soul began to burn and crumble away inside of him.

Legolas' eyes fell down to his knees again and he looked as if he may weep again. Ainion cocked his head to one side and knew Legolas needed his comfort. Gently with his fingertips, he brushed back Legolas' hair that had fallen down the side of his face and placed it back behind his ear, which he gently stroked as he did so. Legolas felt his friend's gentle fingertips on his sensitive ear and enjoyed the sensation – he could feel Ainion present, with him, and that comforted him.

"After her death" Ainion began, referring to his own lover's death many, many years ago, "I thought my life was over. I had no-one with me anymore – everything I ever had and loved was gone. I had you (he said, so that Legolas would not feel as if he was not wanted), but … I had no-one who could help. I was completely alone".

"But …" he paused slightly, "you are not completely alone, are you?"

Legolas looked up at Ainion with a bemused look on his face. Ainion's hand had moved down to Legolas' arm which he gripped gently and he sighed silently to himself, as he knew Legolas did not understand what he meant.

"I had no-one who could comfort me, but you do, _mellon n__î__n_. You have me, because I understand how you feel, more than anyone else".

He paused briefly.

"I love you more than anyone else, and all I want to do is help".

Legolas was touched by these words, as he knew that his friend loved him dearly (as a friend, of course), but when Ainion leaned forward a little and began to caress Legolas' ear with his teeth, he began to feel a little confused.

"Ainion?" Legolas quietly asked, showing his bewilderment and uncomfortable emotions quite clearly.

"Shh…" replied Ainion, whose eyes were now shut. He placed his long, warm hand on the side of Legolas's face and pulled it gently towards his own. Legolas' eyes widened in alarm as he felt his lips meet Ainion's. He attempted to pull away at first, but Ainion held his face tighter (without hurting him, of course) and Legolas felt compelled to stay where he was, even though he didn't feel like he really wanted to be here. Ainion's mouth widened as the kiss deepened in compassion and Legolas could not help but shut his eyes and kiss gently back. He did not understand what was happening or why he was doing this, but there was nothing he could do – his warrior friend was too strong.

Then Ainion began to make his move: he held Legolas' face with both of his hands and began to push Legolas down underneath him onto the bed. Legolas knew where this was going (although why his friend would want this of him, Legolas had no idea) and managed to pull away from Ainion and move about a foot away from him.

"Ainion …" said Legolas hurriedly, still sitting on the side of the bed. He could not finish his sentence as he did not know what else to say – he did not want his father to leave, for he did not wish to seem ungrateful, and yet this did not feel right. Ainion was slightly surprised by Legolas's sudden movement away from him, but inside his heart, he understood. He smiled a small smile – not of happiness, but of recognition.

"Alright" he said, understanding his friend perfectly and yet secretly, slightly disappointed that his ideas had not worked out as planned. He wondered to himself whether it had been a good idea or not to finally express himself after all these long years at that moment.

"If this is not what you want, I will not force you".

He stood up to leave.

"If you need me for anything, or anyone, do not hesitate to ask" Ainion said gently.

He silently walked away, shutting the door carefully behind him. Legolas lay on his bed, silent, eyes wide open, thinking over Ainion's actions. He could not help but ask the question: what did he truly want?

**What do Legolas and Ainion truly desire in their hearts? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Outbreak of passion

Thranduil was in his room, writing some scrolls to give out to the members of the court at their next council meeting

Ainion was in his room, writing some reports of their latest scout to read out at the next council meeting. He kept Legolas in his thoughts at all times, but he did not worry about him – he knew that if Legolas needed anything, he would ask for it. He was concerned for his new King when he first gave him the news, as he knew Legolas would grieve heavily for a long time (which he did), but he knew with time, things would ease out and Ainion was always there for him. He just hoped Legolas knew that.

It was a day or two since he last saw Legolas and he was tempted to go back and see just to make he was alright when there was a hesitant-sounding knock at the door. He looked towards the door, remaining in his seat and called to the visitor to enter. No sound was heard nor did anyone enter. Ainion looked slightly bewildered, stood up and walked over to it.

As he opened it, he saw a sight he truly did not expect to see. Legolas stood before him, staring him in the face, his eyes watering with tears running down his face. He looked totally broken and helpless. As Legolas spoke to Ainion, he nearly broke down before him and it took all his inner strength not to do so.

"I've been thinking about what you said" said Legolas, his voice breaking and wobbling in the presence of his friend.

Ainion watched him with interest.

"I feel so … so alone and … I need someone … I need help … I …"

He bowed his head as tears streamed down his face and choked his voice. Ainion's heart broke within him to see his friend in such as a state, yet as his heart broke with love, a smile of pity appeared on his face.

"Come in" said Ainion gently and welcomed him into his chambers.

Legolas slowly walked inside and Ainion shut the door behind him. He walked in front of Legolas to face him and gently wiped away some heavy tear stains that remained on his beautiful face.

"Why have you come?" asked Ainion kindly and with great caution.

Legolas looked up into his friend's face that was so full of love, and as Ainion saw those eyes, he almost cried also, for they were so large and blue . . . so broken and tortured. Legolas looked from Ainion's eyes, to his lips and back to his eyes again.

Like passionate lovers, they rushed towards each other. Their lips clasped each others and they kissed like never before. Their tongues licked the insides of each others' mouths and their trails burnt like flames inside of them. They kissed so deeply and so passionately, a sudden madness ran through them. He walked backwards and fell onto the huge bed behind them, Ainion on-top of Legolas. They continued to kiss deeply within each other and sparks flew. Legolas had had sex with his wife, Anié, before, but he had not felt this way in a long time – the roaring heat that swept through him was unbearable, he couldn't say no.

However, for a brief moment, he thought of Anié and what she would think of him if she could see him now and he felt terrible. He broke down again whilst kissing and Ainion broke the kiss, seeing how much pain Legolas was in. They both sat up and Legolas wept loudly and openly. Ainion 'shhed' him and tried to calm him down but to no avail. Legolas attempted to speak to him whilst crying.

"_Mellon nîn_ … hold me…" he pleaded, desperate for some form of comfort.

Ainion understood and drew Legolas into a strong embrace. Legolas, still in crying hysteria, held Ainion as tightly as he could, for he needed someone with him now. Ainion held him back equally as tightly and began to smoothly kiss Legolas' neck. Legolas nearly died with pleasure and collapsed onto his friend. Ainion noticed this and kissed more frequently and as passionately as possible. Legolas held Ainion tightly; he felt like if he let go, he would fall into a bottomless abyss. He needed this and he so badly wanted it.

He lifted his head and pulled his head backwards to look into Ainion's face. Ainion stopped kissing Legolas' neck and gently nipped his new lover's nose with his lips. They rubbed noses and gasped for air as the sudden, mad rush of passion overtook them. As they kissed, Legolas began to undo more of Ainion's clothing, which Ainion of course thoroughly enjoyed and allowed.

As Ainion's shirt and tunic fell to the floor, Legolas trailed his hands over his friend's broad, strong shoulders and over his chest. Some scars remained from old war wounds and he looked at Ainion in concern.

"They are old wounds, Legolas" said Ainion, answered his silent cry of concern, "they hurt me no more".

Legolas nodded, understanding him perfectly.

"Now …" said Ainion seductively, "let's see what secrets your torso hold…"

He began to strip Legolas from the top down – he removed his shirt and the amazingly-built chest that gleamed like sunlight thrilled him entirely. Ainion could not help himself but lean forward and tease the new King's nipples with his teeth, kissing and gnawing at them gently. Legolas, equally thrilled, shut his eyes and lay on his back, allowing these new emotions to completely overcome him. As he lay back, Ainion fell forwards, continuing to caress his chest with his lips, teeth, tongue, anything to thrill this gorgeous man of royalty.

"Take me away from reality … please …" Legolas gasped through exhalations of passion.

Ainion did not look up to face his Kingly-friend but in his heart, he strongly agreed to his lord's request. That was the whole point of his actions: Legolas was in so much pain and anguish, not only because of the loss of his wife – for whom he mourned the most – but also because of the terrible tragedies that had occurred throughout his homeland, both in Mirkwood and Middle Earth. He had witnessed so much death that immortal eyes were never meant to see, he had felt and experienced so much, he needed an escape and that is what his love provided.

Ainion moved up Legolas's body and began to once again massage the elf's ears and neck with his lustful lips.

"Roll over" commanded Ainion, "I shall return shortly".

Ainion kissed Legolas tenderly then swiftly stood up and went into a small private room covered by a curtain. Legolas stripped himself of his lower garments and then rolled over onto his stomach, his body covering the whole length of the bed. He lay there for a few moments, wondering where Ainion had gone and desperate to have him back again.

He soon returned, equally naked, his groin dripping in some form of oily substance. He walked over to Legolas, making no noise whatsoever. When he reached him, his fingertips trailed over the sides of Legolas' face, which thrilled Legolas and he desperately tried to lick and bite them, but he wasn't quick enough. Ainion pushed Legolas' legs apart and swung his leg over Legolas' back so he was straddled on his buttocks, his arms pushing up from the bed in support. Legolas could feel Ainion's wet, hard, heated groin on his buttocks and as he felt the oil drip down his cheeks and onto his own groin, his desperation for Ainion to thrust into him grew to unbelievable heights.

"_Mellon nîn_ …" he gasped into the bed – he felt so helpless; he was completely at Ainion's mercy.

"Just relax" commanded Ainion quietly.

Legolas was as patient as he could be, but he found it incredibly difficult – his desire and passion for love could not wait. Eventually, exceedingly gently and as carefully as Ainion so very close to him and let the emotions take over him. He felt his body move up and down in a slow regular rhythm - it was almost hypnotic. As Ainion moved further and further into Legolas, Legolas' head moved further and further into the bed.

Eventually, the oil began to run out and Legolas felt the friction causing him pain and he moaned in discomfort. Ainion instantly noticed the difference between Legolas' moan of pleasure and of pain and he immediately stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" Ainion asked, almost breathless.

"A little" replied Legolas, helplessly like a child.

Ainion rolled over a little and reached over for the bottle of oil. He lavished his groin and Legolas' buttocks with the oil, pouring it practically everywhere before throwing the empty bottle to one side and laid gently on Legolas' back, his groin placed perfectly between Legolas' supple, oil-covered cheeks. Ainion could now easily slip most of his fingers into Legolas' body with ease – Ainion was pleased and almost surprised how quickly Legolas became so supple. Legolas whimpered with burning pleasure.

"Are you ready for this?" Ainion asked honestly.

"Is this truly what you want?"

"Yes" Legolas sighed in desperation.

Ainion held Legolas close to him as they both lay down on the bed together, thrusting continually – but still gently - into Legolas. Legolas' deep breathing matched Ainion's thrusts perfectly and soon, Legolas felt Ainion slip into him.

Legolas gasped as all the breath inside him once again left his body. Ainion was very gentle as he let Legolas take in the shock, then he pulled himself out. Legolas whimpered quietly, as he needed his lover back in him again. Ainion slipped himself quite easily back into Legolas' buttocks again and he began to do this continually, still thrusting ever so slightly inside of him.

After a while and after much thrusting, Ainion felt exhausted – he lay down on Legolas' back and panted in his exhaustion. Legolas recognised his friend's exhaustion and relaxed with him, supporting his weight.

"_Hannon le, mellon nîn_" Legolas said gratefully.

He let Ainion catch his breath again. Once he had done so, Legolas had an idea.

"Ainion" he commanded gently, "sit up".

Ainion, a little confused but too tired to care much, did as Legolas asked and sat up, relieving himself of Legolas' back. Legolas too sat up on his knees, facing Ainion.

"Sat back" said Legolas, almost seductively, "relax".

Ainion did so, sitting back against the wall. Once he had done this, Legolas lay on Ainion's front, his head on his chest. Ainion smiled at his content son and stroked Legolas' golden hair. Legolas, once both he and Ainion were totally relaxed, began to stroke something else. Ainion felt the royal, slender hand arouse him and he loved it. He held Legolas closer as the erotic passion began to overcome him. He moaned and sighed loudly, breathing heavily and pleaded with Legolas to stop this torture, even though in his heart he was desperate for it to continue forever.

After some time of this, before Ainion was totally aroused by this action, Legolas removed his hand and moved his body down Ainion's until he reached his aroused member. He licked and kissed it passionately.

"Legolas" Ainion said, slightly concerned, "be careful – you have never done this before … you're not ready".

But Legolas ignored him and, to Ainion's surprise, took the whole of his member into his mouth in one go. Ainion cried out loudly with pleasure and breathed heavily, arching his groin into Legolas' mouth. Legolas, although he had never dreamed of doing this, let alone actually done it, was surprisingly good at it and made Ainion literally scream. Legolas felt Ainion's blood throb in his mouth as his tongue enticed Ainion continuously.

"Legolas …" Ainion eventually gasped, "forgive me, I cannot last much longer!"

Legolas would have replied "Do not try to" but he could not, for the obvious reasons. Soon afterwards, Legolas felt a salty, white liquid explode inside his mouth. Surprised by its speed, Legolas suddenly launched backwards off the bed and watched as the liquid sprayed all over the bed. Ainion's head fell back and panted in a different type of exhaustion.

"I'm sorry …" Legolas said timidly.

Ainion lifted his head suddenly to look at Legolas. He should not be apologising, he had just made a very loving gesture towards him; he should not feel guilt! A little liquid on a sheet never killed anyone. The mad rush of passion arose in Ainion once again – he launched himself forward onto Legolas and he landed on-top of him, both of them naked and kissing each other on the floor, both of them totally aroused.

Their lips encapsulated each other's mouths, their tongues entwined like dancers and their hearts beat as one. Their hands touched everything they could, like they were taking part in a competition to see who could thrill the other person the most. Their sweat mingled and the heat between them almost burnt their skin.

Ainion held Legolas's wrists tightly with both hands and pinned him to the floor. He kissed Legolas's lips, nose, cheeks, forehead and neck. As he moved down his neck to his shoulders, he heard Legolas moan desperately for Ainion's kiss again. He looked up and saw Legolas stretching his neck as much as possible towards him. Ainion took this excellent opportunity to tease his friend to the limit.

He moved his head forward so their noses were touching but his lips were just out of reach. Legolas moaned loudly, as he was not enjoying this in the slightest.

"Do not deny me your kiss" he begged romantically.

Legolas's begging was extremely thrilling for Ainion and he licked Legolas' face to torment him more. Legolas thrust his wrists upwards but Ainion was too strong and pinned him firmly to the floor. Legolas mustered all the strength he could into his arms and forced them upwards, but to no avail. Ainion chuckled above him. Legolas hated being physically restrained at the best of times and both of them knew it; putting Legolas in chains and imprisoning him, for example, was an extremely bad idea – this had happened once to Legolas before and he had badly cut and broken his wrists as through his anger and torment, he had forced himself free.

Legolas then had an idea – he wrapped his legs around Ainion and forced his pelvis upwards towards his friend's. Now, he had Ainion pinned, partially. As he thrusted upwards, his groin gently touched Ainion's and both of them felt a rush of undeniable pleasure run through them. Legolas desperately desired this more, and so he continued to thrust continuously upwards, almost unnaturally.

Unfortunately, for Legolas, Ainion saw through Legolas' plan and managed to move himself out of the way and still have Legolas pinned. Legolas could no longer reach Ainion and as he saw a huge smile spread itself across Ainion's face, he could bear it no longer – it wasn't simply that he wanted or desired this sexual pleasure, he needed it. He forced his body in every possible direction in an attempt to set himself free (though he knew it was pointless) and to Ainion's shock, he saw Legolas literally screaming below him and smacking his head continuously on the floor.

"No!" Ainion cried suddenly.

He released Legolas from his grip and the King gasped in relief at his sudden freedom. Ainion lifted up Legolas and laid him against his broad, strong chest. Legolas lay there, desperate and childlike. Ainion held him tightly and warmly and they rocked gently from side to side.

"You'll hurt yourself" Ainion spoke softly into Legolas's ear.

"I cannot lose you. All these long years, I've waited for you – I've dreamed about you and longed for this moment".

Ainion felt Legolas's silent tears fall from his friend's face onto his own skin and he held him tighter, for his love for Legolas was great in his heart. He kissed Legolas' head lovingly and discreetly checked his head for damage. Nothing major was clear, but he knew tormenting Legolas was a mistake – a mistake he would not make again. Ainion could still feel his lover breathlessly panting against him and wondered why this was.

"Ainion" Legolas pleaded, looking up to him, "I need you. Please … just once more?"

"I am tired, _veleth nin"_ Ainion replied. "That is enough for now, I think".

Legolas gripped Ainion's shoulders.

"Please … I need this … You have had your satisfaction; I have not!!"

Legolas' chest heaved up and down in desperation and he begun to nip Ainion's neck with his tender lips. Ainion enjoyed this and was almost tempted to lay Legolas down beneath him again. He looked down quickly at Legolas' member and saw that it was now so large and erect, it was almost shaking. He smiled to himself.

"No" said Ainion lovingly but firmly as he lifted up Legolas' face to look at him.

Legolas knew he had to persuade Ainion somehow, he had to. He grabbed his hand and passionately and frantically kissed his palm. Ainion watched Legolas perform this loving gesture and made his decision.

"Come here" he said warmly, extending his arms towards Legolas.

Legolas looked into Ainion's eyes, showing him clearly that a hug would not suffice. Ainion returned the look with his own look of 'I know'. Ainion nodded, which persuaded Legolas to fall forwards slowly and hold him. As Legolas felt Ainion's hand stroke him gently, fulfilling his desire, he sighed heavily and did not know quite what to do with himself.

"I will repay my debt" whispered Ainion to him as he laid Legolas on his back.

Ainion gently pushed Legolas' legs apart once again and licked the whole length of Legolas' hardened member that was now shaking, it was so erect. Legolas

He smiled at Legolas, leant down and performed the same oral act that Legolas had performed to him. Although Legolas had been wonderful, Ainion was far more experienced and knew exactly the spots to hit – what, where and how. Legolas, just as Ainion had done, arched his groin into Ainion's mouth, desperate for Ainion to take him harder.

When Legolas screamed loudly with unbelievable pleasure and released every drop of seed, Ainion swallowed it all before kissing Legolas' penis lightly. For reasons unknown to Legolas, he began to weep heavily - he was so emotionally and physically exhausted, he felt so useless and pathetic - he knew of nothing else that he could do.

"_Hannon le, Ainion … veleth nin_" Legolas managed to say through onslaughts of tears.

Ainion said nothing, but simply smiled and held his new and dearest lover close to him. Soon afterwards, he picked him up and laid him in his bed. He lay next to him and there, they slept in peace.

**Can this love last?**

**Read on …**


	3. Evening Seduction

Legolas slowly woke up in bed after the most fulfilling night's sleep he'd had in a long time

Legolas slowly woke up in bed after the most fulfilling night's sleep he'd had in a long time. He felt a little strange for a moment, until he smiled as he remembered why he was there. What did confuse him a little was that he was in bed without his beloved Ainion. As he sat up in bed, seeing his clothing scattered over the floor and soft silk sheets covering his body from his torso to his toes, he saw that in Ainion's place was a small note for him. He picked it up in his tender fingers and opened it. It read:

_Come outside. Prepare to ride._

He pulled his clothes on and left his chambers. The Great Hall was deserted and as the great magical doors defending his palace home opened wide before him, he saw a naturalistic masterpiece that no artist could paint: the grass was a delicious emerald green, the sky was a cloudless blue and the leaves in the branches covering the forest glistened as the blazing sunlight lay its harsh yet gentle hand upon them. As Legolas scanned this wonderful scene, a brighter, more wonderful image attracted his attention. A tall, strong image, dressed in riding clothes, stood by his horse with a broad, suggestive smile on his face, waiting for Legolas to arrive.

"Good morning" Ainion called to him.

Legolas smiled and walked over to him.

"Prepare to ride?" asked Legolas, referring to Ainion's note.

Ainion's smile broadened.

"Do you remember before we were younger and playing as children, you would beg for me to spend hours riding with you and to chase you through the forest?"

Legolas nodded with clear memories in mind.

"Most of the time, you would be too tired or your father would take you away to deal with other matters. But now a day of peace has arrived, you are not quite so busy, and now that you have come of age so well, you can look after yourself …"

Their eyes met.

"Race me" Ainion challenged.

Legolas thought for a moment, then replied: "If you wish. I accept your challenge".

As Ainion grinned, Legolas gave out a long, sharp, clear whistle, at which point a white stallion rode into view and bowed before the new King. Legolas bowed back and in one, swift movement, leapt onto the horse's back. Ainion too jumped onto his horse's back.

"Where are we racing to?" asked Legolas.

"Wherever we like" Ainion replied with a saucy tone of voice.

Both Elves smiled and kick-started their horses, which both left at a good speed. Both Legolas and Ainion were well-accustomed to the forest, so weaving their horses through the mass of trees was no difficult task for them. They both laughed as they weaved through the trees and only just managed to dodge each other whilst both desperately trying to stay in front of each other.

Their horses were by now in full gallop and eventually, Legolas rode out into a clearing. He looked behind him, laughing, but his laughing stopped as he realised Ainion was nowhere to be seen. His smile faded. He looked over both shoulders and he turned his horse around, but Ainion had truly disappeared. Had he left him? Was this some kind of joke or trick?

Suddenly, his question were answered as Ainion, now off his horse, leapt out of the trees and pushed Legolas off of his horse. As they hit the ground, they rolled a few times with Ainion finally falling on top of him. Ainion laughed loudly in triumph that his plan had worked and Legolas soon joined in. But Ainion soon stopped laughing and placed one hand on his back, his face tightening in pain. A look of panic came over Legolas' face and he quickly yet carefully flipped his lover-friend over so he was on top of him.

"I shouldn't have done that …" said Ainion in pain.

"_Veleth nîn_…" said Legolas, his voice filled with fear and concern.

"I'll ride back and get the doctor, hold on!"

Legolas sat up and moved to run back to his horse, but Ainion stopped him, chuckling slightly. Legolas helped him sit up.

"It's alright, Legolas, I'm fine" persuaded Ainion.

"I'm just not quite as young as I used to be!"

Legolas chuckled nervously. Ainion sat up facing Legolas, their faces incredibly close.

"I'm fine, Legolas. Really"

Legolas smiled, convinced. Ainion wrapped one of his legs around Legolas' back and dragged him closer.

"Take me here" he whispered to Legolas.

"Take me now".

"We cannot make love here" said Legolas with an innocent tone of voice.

"Not in the open. They'll see".

"What makes you think I care?" said Ainion as he plunged his tongue down Legolas' throat.

After a few moments kissing, Ainion had an idea.

"Come" he said, pulling away from Legolas. "We must return back".

Legolas stood and walked towards his horse. To his surprise, Ainion slapped the back of his horse sharply and the horse rode away at full speed, leaving the two elves with only one horse. Legolas gave him a baffled look. Ainion smiled and Legolas knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Get on my horse" Ainion said, obviously in the middle of a plan.

Legolas gave him a stern look.

"Since when did you give me orders?" he demanded in total seriousness.

Ainion could not tell that his lover was jesting (which he presumed he was), as Legolas kept his fixed composure well. Ainion walked up to him and whispered to him:

"Since I first took you between my legs, my love"

They passionately kissed again, Legolas grinning and chuckling as they did so to prove that he had been, indeed, joking. Eventually, Legolas did as he was told and sat on Ainion's horse.

"Now lie on your front" Ainion commanded seductively.

Legolas couldn't see where this plan was going, but he played along anyway. He lay on his front and held the horse's neck. Ainion then got onto the horse, sitting behind Legolas, his arousal touching Legolas' buttocks.

Ainion pulled down Legolas' leggings slightly, took out his member from his own leggings and placed it down Legolas' leggings between his cheeks.

"Now ride" Ainion commanded to the horse, which it instantly obeyed.

The horse rode at a good strong pace. As the horse galloped, it was inevitable that Ainion was going to bounce up and down, his member moved closer and closer into Legolas' body. Legolas nearly strangled the horse he was gripping it so hard and he moaned loudly with undeniable pleasure, as did Ainion.

By the time they arrived back at the palace, Ainion and Legolas were exhausted, but they kept their composure as they walked through the Great Hall and bid each other farewell, both having had the most wonderful and enjoyable afternoon ever.


	4. Playing games

Legolas slowly woke up in bed after the most fulfilling night's sleep he'd had in a long time

Legolas slowly woke up in bed after the most fulfilling night's sleep he'd had in a long time. He felt a little strange for a moment, until he smiled as he remembered why he was there. What did confuse him a little was that he was in bed without his beloved Ainion. As he sat up in bed, seeing his clothing scattered over the floor and soft silk sheets covering his body from his torso to his toes, he saw that in Ainion's place was a small note for him. He picked it up in his tender fingers and opened it. It read:

_Come outside. Prepare to ride._

He pulled his clothes on and left his chambers. The Great Hall was deserted and as the great magical doors defending his palace home opened wide before him, he saw a naturalistic masterpiece that no artist could paint: the grass was a delicious emerald green, the sky was a cloudless blue and the leaves in the branches covering the forest glistened as the blazing sunlight lay its harsh yet gentle hand upon them. As Legolas scanned this wonderful scene, a brighter, more wonderful image attracted his attention. A tall, strong image, dressed in riding clothes, stood by his horse with a broad, suggestive smile on his face, waiting for Legolas to arrive.

"Good morning" Ainion called to him.

Legolas smiled and walked over to him.

"Prepare to ride?" asked Legolas, referring to Ainion's note.

Ainion's smile broadened.

"Do you remember before we were younger and playing as children, you would beg for me to spend hours riding with you and to chase you through the forest?"

Legolas nodded with clear memories in mind.

"Most of the time, you would be too tired or your father would take you away to deal with other matters. But now a day of peace has arrived, you are not quite so busy, and now that you have come of age so well, you can look after yourself …"

Their eyes met.

"Race me" Ainion challenged.

Legolas thought for a moment, then replied: "If you wish. I accept your challenge".

As Ainion grinned, Legolas gave out a long, sharp, clear whistle, at which point a white stallion rode into view and bowed before the new King. Legolas bowed back and in one, swift movement, leapt onto the horse's back. Ainion too jumped onto his horse's back.

"Where are we racing to?" asked Legolas.

"Wherever we like" Ainion replied with a saucy tone of voice.

Both Elves smiled and kick-started their horses, which both left at a good speed. Both Legolas and Ainion were well-accustomed to the forest, so weaving their horses through the mass of trees was no difficult task for them. They both laughed as they weaved through the trees and only just managed to dodge each other whilst both desperately trying to stay in front of each other.

Their horses were by now in full gallop and eventually, Legolas rode out into a clearing. He looked behind him, laughing, but his laughing stopped as he realised Ainion was nowhere to be seen. His smile faded. He looked over both shoulders and he turned his horse around, but Ainion had truly disappeared. Had he left him? Was this some kind of joke or trick?

Suddenly, his question were answered as Ainion, now off his horse, leapt out of the trees and pushed Legolas off of his horse. As they hit the ground, they rolled a few times with Ainion finally falling on top of him. Ainion laughed loudly in triumph that his plan had worked and Legolas soon joined in. But Ainion soon stopped laughing and placed one hand on his back, his face tightening in pain. A look of panic came over Legolas' face and he quickly yet carefully flipped his lover-friend over so he was on top of him.

"I shouldn't have done that …" said Ainion in pain.

"_Veleth nîn_…" said Legolas, his voice filled with fear and concern.

"I'll ride back and get the doctor, hold on!"

Legolas sat up and moved to run back to his horse, but Ainion stopped him, chuckling slightly. Legolas helped him sit up.

"It's alright, Legolas, I'm fine" persuaded Ainion.

"I'm just not quite as young as I used to be!"

Legolas chuckled nervously. Ainion sat up facing Legolas, their faces incredibly close.

"I'm fine, Legolas. Really"

Legolas smiled, convinced. Ainion wrapped one of his legs around Legolas' back and dragged him closer.

"Take me here" he whispered to Legolas.

"Take me now".

"We cannot make love here" said Legolas with an innocent tone of voice.

"Not in the open. They'll see".

"What makes you think I care?" said Ainion as he plunged his tongue down Legolas' throat.

After a few moments kissing, Ainion had an idea.

"Come" he said, pulling away from Legolas. "We must return back".

Legolas stood and walked towards his horse. To his surprise, Ainion slapped the back of his horse sharply and the horse rode away at full speed, leaving the two elves with only one horse. Legolas gave him a baffled look. Ainion smiled and Legolas knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Get on my horse" Ainion said, obviously in the middle of a plan.

Legolas gave him a stern look.

"Since when did you give me orders?" he demanded in total seriousness.

Ainion could not tell that his lover was jesting (which he presumed he was), as Legolas kept his fixed composure well. Ainion walked up to him and whispered to him:

"Since I first took you between my legs, my love"

They passionately kissed again, Legolas grinning and chuckling as they did so to prove that he had been, indeed, joking. Eventually, Legolas did as he was told and sat on Ainion's horse.

"Now lie on your front" Ainion commanded seductively.

Legolas couldn't see where this plan was going, but he played along anyway. He lay on his front and held the horse's neck. Ainion then got onto the horse, sitting behind Legolas, his arousal touching Legolas' buttocks.

Ainion pulled down Legolas' leggings slightly, took out his member from his own leggings and placed it down Legolas' leggings between his cheeks.

"Now ride" Ainion commanded to the horse, which it instantly obeyed.

The horse rode at a good strong pace. As the horse galloped, it was inevitable that Ainion was going to bounce up and down, his member moved closer and closer into Legolas' body. Legolas nearly strangled the horse he was gripping it so hard and he moaned loudly with undeniable pleasure, as did Ainion.

By the time they arrived back at the palace, Ainion and Legolas were exhausted, but they kept their composure as they walked through the Great Hall and bid each other farewell, both having had the most wonderful and enjoyable afternoon ever.


	5. The beginning

Thranduil sat in his chamber, wearing nothing over his muscled torso, combing his long, beautiful hair

The days and weeks passed as normal. Ainion sat in his chamber, wearing nothing over his muscled torso, combing his long, beautiful hair. It fell freely over his shoulders and down his back and as he pulled it gently over the chest to comb the ends, he sighed contentedly.

He had had a wonderful night's sleep with very pleasurable dreams about the previous night. He had found Legolas one night weeping by himself in the shadows after a dream he had had about Anié. He felt such pity for his grieving friend that he was obliged to comfort him. He hadn't intended to make love to him, but that's how things panned out – nothing overly sexual, just romantic and comforting. Legolas seemed to want it more than anything; he found an escape route in Ainion's love.

He was more relaxed now than he had been in years – literally, Ainion had been living for a long time. He paused for a moment in his own thoughts, sighed and continued brushing his hair.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was fast knock, almost hurried. But Ainion wasn't majorly interested – he much preferred to be by himself in his thoughts and memories, so he continued to perfect his already perfect hair. But whoever was at the door was insistent. A longer, harder, more frantic knock resounded through the silent room and Ainion felt reluctantly compelled to answer the door.

He sighed again – not quite as contentedly – stood up and walked towards the door. As he slowly opened the door, a figure flung himself inside and before Ainion knew it, the door was firmly shut again. Legolas stood against the door, absolutely terrified. He panted before his friend, not through lack of breath, but through fear.

"Are you that desperate to see me?" asked Ainion jokingly.

But Legolas was not joking. He was literally terrified.

"Ainion!" he cried loudly.

"Shh!" commanded Ainion. "Not so loud!"

"They know" Legolas said more quietly, yet with fear still clear in his voice and still hurriedly.

"Ainion, they know".

"Who knows?" asked Ainion, bewildered. "Who knows what?"

Legolas' face turned to one of despair – how could he not know what he was talking about?

"Us" Legolas replied. "I don't know how, but they know about us. Everyone does – the news has spread through everyone in the court!"

Ainion sighed slightly in recognition of Legolas' fear. But to Legolas' surprise and almost horror, Ainion did nothing but smile a little.

"What are we going to do?" asked Legolas, like a child who has found itself in a lot of trouble.

"What can we do?" replied Ainion calmly, the smile remaining perfectly still on his face.

"Do we admit it?" asked Legolas, still worried. "Or do we lie?"

"We do not have to openly admit it if we do not want to" Ainion replied coolly.

"Do you want people to know?"

Legolas sighed, not knowing how to answer that question.

"I doubt it would be good for our reputations" Legolas replied, attempting to calm himself down.

Ainion chuckled quietly to himself as his smile broadened.

"Legolas" he said softly, walking closer to his petrified lover.

"My beautiful Legolas …"

Their noses were very close now.

"Do not fear. You have nothing to worry about. Rumours will spread, people will wonder and then it will be forgotten. I will always love you, no matter what happens".

With that, he kissed Legolas briefly and gently on the lips, which Legolas thoroughly enjoyed.

"Do not be so worried" Ainion concluded.

Legolas closed his eyes, took a deep breath and calmed himself, opening his eyes again.

"_Hannon le,_ as always" Legolas said softly whilst rubbing noses with his angel.

"Not at all" his angel kindly replied.


	6. A turning point for the worst

"Am I not allowed one moment's peace

"Am I not allowed one moment's peace?!" Legolas exclaimed to himself as once again, his silent resting was disturbed by a knock at the door.

He stood up, straightened his long robe and walked towards the door. As the door swung open, a loyal member of the court stood before him, looking a little more timid than usual.

"My Lord and King" he said formerly, bowing low before Legolas.

"Idhrenion" said Legolas, equally formerly, addressing the male Elf before him.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, your Highness, but …" the Elf trailed off slightly.

"There is trouble in the grounds, your Highness. I think you should come and see it".

"Why do you desire my presence?" Legolas asked. "Call the guards and let them deal with it".

"I cannot, your Highness" Idhrenion replied.

"And why not?" Legolas forcefully asked, not allowing Idhrenion to explain – he didn't believe there was a good enough explanation.

The Elf was clearly worried about something and so stumbled over finding the right words.

"You did not hear this from me, your Highness … but … it's … your friend, Ainion, my Lord".

Legolas hardened face melted slightly yet it still maintained its strong composure.

"What's wrong with him?" Legolas asked, hiding his secret fear.

"I think you should come out and see for yourself, your Highness" Idhrenion said carefully, stepping aside so Legolas could leave the room.

Legolas, still slightly bemused, left the room swiftly, followed by Idhrenion. They walked through many corridors until they arrived at the Great Hall. Legolas strode in, stopped and looked around before turning to Idhrenion.

"Where is everyone?" Legolas asked.

The hall was completely deserted. There was nearly always at least one person present, even if it was only Legolas, but now the grand hall was totally silent.

"Everyone is outside, your Highness" Idhrenion replied timidly.

Legolas wandered why this Elf was being so timid – he was a strong warrior and a loyal companion in his court. What Legolas did not know was that Idhrenion knew that the King did not enjoy hearing bad news (who did?) and he feared that Legolas may literally 'shoot the messenger'.

After a moment's silent, Legolas could hear loud voices coming from outside. He began to pace towards his mighty doors to open them.

"Your Highness?" called Idhrenion suddenly.

Legolas stopped immediately and turned around to face him.

"You did not hear of this from me" Idhrenion stated seriously.

Legolas did not understand why he had said this, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway. He continued to walk towards the great doors and telepathically opened them. As the great doors opened slowly before him, the sight that met his gaze shocked him.

There was a large crowd of people in a circle, shouting and hurling fists and stones to the floor, though what was on the floor could not be seen, not even by the keen eyes of Legolas. There were many other people a little further off, talking and shouting. Some were even walking away in disgust, muttering to themselves.

Eventually, many Mirkwood citizens noticed that Legolas was watching. They gasped suddenly and began to move away from the scene, hoping that Legolas would not recognise them. Some continued to throw insults at something, despite the fact that Legolas was present.

"Move away!" commanded Legolas, his voice echoing through the forest.

Many men moved away fairly swiftly. Unfortunately, one man did not move away quick enough. To Legolas's utter horror, he watched a fist fly forwards and smack an already bruised and bloody face straight in the eye. A face that Legolas knew all too well …

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in terror.

"Stand aside!" screamed Legolas as he ran towards his beaten-up friend.

All stood aside as their King ran towards the body. As Legolas fell on his knees by Ainion's side, Ainion lay still, eyes shut, body motionless. For one horrible moment, Legolas feared the worst. He placed his hand carefully under his friend's neck and lifted up his head.

"Ainion?" he asked, allowing fear to be obvious to all those who heard him speak.

In that moment, Ainion began to cough and soon choke as a mouthful of blood coated his lips. Some began to drool from his mouth and dangle from his chin. He was clearly in a fair amount of pain. Legolas' eyes never left Ainion's face, so when Ainion slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Legolas' face, he felt a comfort well up inside of him. He felt protected and that's all he wanted.

"My Lord?" said Ainion weakly, his voice jolting and slightly distorted.

"Don't call me that" Legolas whispered as his emotions began to get the better of him.

"I'm so sorry" he apologised as tears filled up his eyes.

"I am so sorry for what I've done … for what I've done to you …"

He scanned his body, a body that admired and adored so much.

"You need to see a doctor" Legolas stated sadly, holding in his tears.

"I'm alright" Ainion forced out weakly, even though he knew it was not true.

"We've been through worse, haven't we?"

He chuckled, trying to lighten the situation, until he started coughing and pains soared through his chest.

"Do not … be sorry …"

Legolas could not stop the tears from falling down his face as Ainion coughed again. His wounds were by no means fatal, but they were still quite severe and it would take a day or two for the cuts and bruises to heal.

"Ainion …" Legolas continued to apologise.

He whispered:

"My precious Ainion … I'm so sorry …"

He lifted Ainion's head to his chest and held his body close to him. He hugged him and rocked him gently. Shortly afterwards, he felt Ainion's body weaken in his arms. Legolas lifted his head and watched as Ainion exhaled heavily as he fell into unconsciousness. His heart broke within him as he laid him carefully on the floor.

He remained there for quite some time. Some walked away slowly and some felt too awkward and uncomfortable to move. All those who stayed and watched saw the unconscious soldier lying helpless and motionless on the floor and the King bent double over him. One of the guards who happened to be on duty told one of the servants to call for the doctor to bring out a stretcher for the beaten elf.

Legolas knelt in total stillness. Then his head slowly rose, his body staying perfectly still as he glared at the Elf before him. About twenty feet away from the King stood a male Elf, broadly built with clear muscular strength, certainly not your stereotypical elf, standing tall with his fists clenched and an unsympathetic expression on his face. He was a hardy man, but not even the strongest warrior could withstand Legolas' ferocious glare and not feel intimidated or secretly afraid. No-one in their right mind picked a fight with Legolas, and certainly not without expecting to loose.

The look on Legolas' face was almost as painful as the blows Ainion had received, but more than that, it was terrifying to see. Tear stains remained both on the King's face and in his eyes, but as his eyes stared and glared, his teeth clenched harder together and loathing for those responsible overflowed out of him. His volcanic eruption would undoubtedly soon take place.

Through gritted teeth, he spat out:

"Who did this?"

No-one dared to answer. Everyone looked either nervously at each or down to the floor.

Legolas, realising the silence, spoke again:

"Who is responsible for the beating of this MAN?!" he cried loudly, his voice, once again, echoing through the silent, empty forest.

The thick silence continued to hang precariously in the air.

"Are the rumours true?" the broadly-built Elf said, suddenly breaking the silence.

Legolas slowly turned towards him as he spoke.

"People have seen what you and him have done. We think it's disgraceful!"

Many elves looked at the man in horror, certain he was going to die.

"Your highness, I beg you to tell us: what is your explanation for your actions?"

Legolas' body did not move. His eyes remained totally fixed on the Elf's.

"You did this?" Legolas asked, seeming calm despite the fact that he was absolutely livid.

The Elf looked around slightly for support and received none.

"I … was involved … I took part, yes, but only to make a point" the Elf replied, nerves and inner fear beginning to show in his voice.

"This cannot continue, your Highness. Not in public, at least!"

The King continued to glare, yet his marble statue-like body remained perfectly still.

"You beat this man?" the Elven King asked slowly through gritted teeth, his loathing beginning to show.

The Elf considered answering, but the realisation suddenly dawned on him that no matter how he answered or what he did, he was doomed and beginning this conversation was a huge mistake.

The Elf King remained still and staring for a few moments until suddenly, a scream erupted from the mouth and he charged towards the man. The man considered running but before he had time to move, the King had already struck him several times across the face. Fortunately for the unfortunate elf, Idhrenion had been watching from a safe distance and came rushing in and held back the King. Several people also entered the fray, either holding back the outraged King or attempting to protect and pull the attacked elf out away from the King's reach. Legolas had only hit him once or twice, but the elf already had a broken nose and most likely a broken jaw too. Legolas was livid, but more than anything, he was totally and utterly heart-broken.


	7. The heart crumbles

Legolas awoke in his chambers the next morning

Ainion awoke in his chambers the next morning. After regaining consciousness the previous day, he had hoped to see Legolas sitting by his side, but was slightly disappointed when the only other person in the room with him with the chief healer, who told him that the King was busy in the Great Hall and that he should rest. Ainion disagreed with his statement, claiming he was perfectly fine and that he was sure Legolas would want to see him, but the healer was adamant and forced him to rest for the day whilst he nursed any bruises that remained on Ainion' body.

He had had a wonderful and fully refreshing night's sleep and woke up in a marvellous mood. It would have seemed to those who saw him that the events of the previous day had not happened. Of course he was still worried about the court knowing of his and Legolas' actions, but he wished to speak and be with his lover now, so he left his chambers and headed swiftly towards the Great Hall where he knew Legolas would be.

He arrived with his face wearing a smile and a glow of positive thoughts and feelings. However, his eyes found Legolas and his face was not quite so positive. He was deep in conversation with men of the court and his face was solemn and stern. To Ainion's delight, he saw that the conversation was coming to an end and the men were just leaving. As they walked past him, some gave him uncertain looks and some refused to look at him completely. This put Ainion off slightly but he refused to let it damage his good mood.

"Good morning!" said Ainion in a loud and cheery voice.

Legolas looked up at him and Ainion was somewhat surprised – and not in a good way – to see that no smile appeared on his King's face.

"Good morning, Ainion" he said in a very serious tone.

Ainion attempted to start some kind of cheery conversation with his friend.

"How are you this fine and wonderful morning?" he asked.

"Fine" replied Legolas bluntly, walking towards his throne.

As he sat down, he gave Ainion a distasteful look.

"You seem very relaxed and casual for a man of the court" the King said, implicitly scolding Ainion.

Ainion was secretly saddened by Legolas' mood but he still respected his King and stood up straight before his Kingly-friend. However, he felt compelled to ask:

"Are you alright, Legolas?"

"Is that relevant?" he snapped back, but not nastily.

Ainion was nearly offended by this and was about to ask why he was acting in this way when Legolas stopped him.

"The scouts have reported some minor disturbances on the eastern borders of the forest" Legolas told Ainion.

"You and a handful of your men are to leave tomorrow morning and investigate".

Ainion gave Legolas a confused look of disbelief.

"My Lord, the enemy has been defeated. There is no more danger in the forest – what could possibly be out there that could be a threat to us?"

As soon as the words left Ainion's mouth, Legolas shot him a ferocious look.

"I have given you your commands" he stated harshly (though without shouting).

"I am your King. You will obey me".

He spoke in an 'end-of-story' tone. Ainion was deeply hurt inside of himself.

'What is wrong with you?' thought Ainion. 'Why are you being like this to me? What have I done?'

"As you wish" Ainion replied, sadness leaking into his voice.

Legolas either did not hear Ainion's sadness or he ignored it – he certainly did not openly acknowledge it. The warrior bowed slightly to his King, grief written all over his face, and left the room. It was fair to say that his good mood was now ruined.

Later that day, Ainion went to see Legolas. He was now in his own chambers, so Ainion hoped that he may be able to have a more intimate and perhaps more cheery conversation with his friend.

He knocked on the door, which Legolas swiftly opened. As he saw Ainion standing before him, his emotionless face spoke stern and emotionless words:

"Ainion" he said acknowledging Ainion's presence, "what do you want?"

It was clear to Ainion that Legolas' attitude towards him had not changed.

"I wish to speak you with" said Ainion, trying to match Legolas' emotionless tone of voice.

Legolas did not move away from the doorway to allow Ainion in, as Ainion had expected him to; he merely told him to speak. Ainion looked into Legolas' chambers, trying to make a point to Legolas, but he refused to move, simply staring at him, his eyes cold and no longer loving. Ainion sighed and spoke the dangerous words he knew he had to speak:

"What have I done to upset you, my Lord?" he asked.

For a horrible moment, Legolas did not know how to reply.

"Is that all you wished to ask me?" Legolas asked, his lack of kind emotions still strongly present.

"That doesn't answer my question" Ainion stated truthfully, his strong gaze matching Legolas'.

Legolas spoke as he began to shut the door on Ainion:

"As I am sure you know and understand, I am a very busy man and I do not have the time to speak such matters with you now".

Ainion placed his foot in the way of the door and gently pushed it open. Ainion slowly stepped inside and he could see anger building up in Legolas' eyes.

"The events that occurred yesterday happened through no fault of my own" Ainion stated, allowing emotion to fill his eyes and face. His eyes never left his father's.

"If I have hurt you or offended you in some way" Ainion continued, "then I am sorry, but you must tell me what I done wrong".

Ainion slowly felt a feeling rise up inside of him. He had no intention or want for any kind of sexual activity with Legolas at this time, but he wanted to show him that he still loved him, only as a friend if not as a partner. He raised his hand slowly and very gently brushed back Legolas' hair whilst stroking his sensitive ear. Legolas's eyes shut.

"I would never want to hurt you" said Ainion, his voice and face still remaining strong but beginning to show streaks of care and love.

Ainion expected Legolas to relax a little – maybe apologise and/or explain his actions, which is why Ainion was so shocked when fury filled Legolas' face. Before Ainion realised what was happening, Legolas had grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Ainion's back, causing Ainion to gasp in pain and arch his back. Legolas leant forward and hissed in his ear:

"How dare you come in here and try to seduce me" he growled.

"You are a soldier of Mirkwood. I am its King and you will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?!"

He suddenly released him and Ainion gasped whilst quickly massaging his now red wrist. He looked up to Legolas in shock and responded quickly to his strange statement:

"What have I done to you? I told you there was no reason to fear, for rumours of our love in the court would pass …"

Ainion was cut short by a sharp slap in the face from Legolas.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY STATUS AS KING RUINED BY A PETTY LOVE AFFAIR WITH ONE OF MY OWN SOLDIERS!!" screamed Legolas at the top of his voice.

Ainion remained absolutely still and did not say a word, head facing the floor, cheek red, eyes closed. Legolas had promised him; he said nothing could break their love; that he would always be there; that the rumours wouldn't tear them apart …

Ainion was truly heart-broken, but he showed none of his emotions before his King. He simply raised himself up to a more formal stature, quietly said farewell and silently departed the room. When he reached his own chambers, he did not know whether to break down in tears or do nothing at all – his emotions were a jumbled mess inside of him. In an attempt to take his mind of these matters, he prepared his weapons and other equipment for the pointless scout to the eastern borders the next morning.


	8. The secret truth

As the sun peered over the far horizons of the forest, Legolas was already awake and ready to leave

As the sun peered over the far horizons of the forest, Ainion was already awake and ready to leave. His men were ready too and although none of them wished to leave on this scout, as they did not think they would have to do this anymore now that an age of peace had finally arrived, none of them spoke complaints openly – they knew what their fates would be all too well if they did.

Ainion stood in the Great Hall - all was silent, all was silent and although the sun had started to rise, the Hall was mostly dark. Mortals would find it difficult to navigate themselves around the Hall with such poor light, especially if they did not know the place well, but the Elves managed no problem.

Ainion ignored the figure that entered the room behind him, as the figure did not seem to acknowledge his presence. However, shortly after its entrance, the elf spoke to him.

"Ah, Ainion!" he said formally and slowly walked over to him.

Ainion looked over his shoulder and stood like a true soldier before his King.

"You are ready to leave?" the King asked him.

"Yes" replied Ainion. "My men are outside waiting for me".

"Good" said the King, pleased that Ainion was carrying out his orders as he was commanded to do.

"You will go to the eastern borders of the forest. Some of our scouts will meet you there and tell you of anything they have seen. You will investigate any strange activities and report everything back to me by sunset. Do you understand?"

"I do, my Lord" replied Ainion, still remaining formal in front of Legolas, his King.

Ainion looked as if he were about to bow and leave when Legolas suddenly – and yet quietly – stopped him.

"And Ainion …" Legolas said softly yet still with strength clear in his voice.

"One last thing".

Ainion, standing tall and still before Legolas, awaited more commands. But as Legolas leant forward slowly and placed his succulent lips upon Ainion's, nothing but pleasure and delight rippled through Ainion. At first, Ainion' eyes widened at this sudden romantic gesture, but Legolas's lips were so tender and Legolas's soft and gentle hand on his face was so wonderful to touch that Ainion' eyes soon fell shut as he returned the passionate yet gentle kiss.

The kiss was the best thing Ainion could ever have asked for, but this pleasurable feeling only lasted a few wonderful moments as Ainion suddenly pulled away with a gasp, making sure there was a foot or so between the two men.

"Not here" he said quietly.

It hurt him to say it, but he knew it was true. Legolas knew it too and he nodded. Ainion' heart softened within him as he saw Legolas's face filled with sorrow and grief. The soldier, within a matter of seconds, had become the lover again.

"I know" said Legolas, raising his sad head to face Ainion.

"But look what it's done to us …"

His eyes began to fill up with tears, yet none fell down his face – Legolas was strong, in many more ways than one.

"They beat you, they abuse us - we can't be free … I've even hit my own dear friend…"

Legolas stroked the slapped cheek with the palm of his hand and Ainion's face softened as his heart swelled inside of him.

"You love me …" he said softly.

"You do still love me?"

"How could I not?" Legolas whispered, placing his hands on the sides of Ainion' face.

Their heads fell forwards and their foreheads gently touched. Ainion exhaled heavily, passion rising within him. But although he loved Legolas and would love to taste Legolas's lips again, both he and Legolas knew they could not show each other their desires – not here, not where they could be seen.

After a few wonderful seconds together, Legolas pulled away with a sad, serious look on his face.

"Go now" he said in a low and deep voice, walking away with his head hung slightly.

"_Hannon le, veleth nîn_" said Ainion, bowing slightly and leaving the room.

Ainion left with his soldiers and although he never showed it in front of his men, the relief inside him that Legolas did not hate him but still loved him almost made him weep with joy. How he was going to continue to express his love to Legolas, he did not know, for he knew now that it was too dangerous to express his feelings in the Great Halls of Mirkwood, but the fact that Legolas still loved him and would continue to love him was reassurance in itself.


	9. My choice

Legolas returned at sunset, as he promised he would

Ainion returned at sunset, as he promised he would. The scouts said they had seen very little and anything they had seen was of no importance to Legolas. Ainion wondered how Legolas would react to such news – it wasn't bad news, nor was it exactly good news. He supposed he could have been a lot worse.

As he walked into the Great Hall, he asked a servant boy where the King was. The boy ran off to his own father, who was a member of the court. The court member bowed before him and gave him a letter that Legolas had left for him. Ainion thanked the man and left to seek his own chamber.

When he reached it, he lay on his bed and relaxed. He checked the letter had been unopened (he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was) and then opened it himself. He expected it to be some form of letter of commands – another scout mission, perhaps (though in his heart, he knew what he wanted the letter to be about), but when he opened it, he was surprised by its shortness.

It simply read:

_Ride east and leave your horse by the Great Oak Tree._

_Follow the trail_

_Legolas_

Ainion had no idea what Legolas meant, but he had nothing else better to do, so he decided to try and find out what Legolas was talking about. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going, but he trusted Legolas. The only piece of information was the Great Oak Tree. He knew it well – he had played in the tree in his childhood and before Legolas had set off to the Council of Elrond, while Gollum was under Mirkwood protection, there had been a sudden assault in the forest, during which Gollum had escaped.

He rode for some hours and eventually, he arrived at the Great Oak Tree. All was silent and all was dark. Ainion commanded his horse in his own tongue to stay there and wait for him.

He thought to himself: 'Follow the trail … how can there be a trail in this darkness?'

Ainion turned around and astonishment filled his eyes. As the stars twinkled in the sky, their light fell softly down upon the earth and through the leaves and branches in the trees, forming a faint trail on the floor. The beauty of it was stunning and although it was faint, Ainion could clearly follow it. He followed the trail, his footsteps making no sound upon the forest floor, until eventually, he discovered something that he never knew was there before. A small house, entirely made of wood, sat there in the starlight, cleverly camouflaged within the trees.

Ainion smiled in admiration and slowly approached its door. He knocked gently and a few moments later, Legolas appeared at the door. His eyes were wide at first, but they soon softened and a smile broke out upon his face when he saw Ainion standing before him. What struck Ainion most was that Legolas was not wearing his normal clothing, clearly showing his status as King. He was wearing much simpler clothing, but it was still beautiful, as was he …

"Ainion" Legolas said happily and wrapped his arms around Ainion.

Ainion returned the gesture, feeling Legolas's warm and strong embrace.

"I'm glad you came" said Legolas, releasing him and allowing a beam of pure happiness spread across his face.

He gestured to Ainion to come inside, which Ainion did quickly, worried that people may be watching. Legolas shut the door behind them and Ainion stood inside the wooden shelter, admiring it tremendously.

"Did you build this yourself?" Ainion asked.

"Yes" replied Legolas proudly.

"Many years ago – my father helped me build it. It was my little shelter - I would come here alone as a child, to be by myself. No-one else knows it exists, and I would like to keep it that way".

He said this last line looking towards Ainion, who nodded and understood.

"I come here from time to time" Legolas continued.

"I don't as often as I used to. I'm too busy nowadays".

"Why have you brought me here?" Ainion asked gently.

Legolas slowly looked towards Ainion and looked straight into his eyes.

"Because I've hurt you" Legolas answered, despite Ainion' immediate reaction of shaking his head.

"Because people have hurt both of us and I want you to know that no matter what I say or anyone else says about you or me or us – you're my dearest friend and I love you".

Tears almost welled up in Ainion' eyes – his heart was truly touched by Legolas's words. He looked around the room, which was slowly but surely becoming darker.

"I'll light some candles, give us a little more light" Legolas said, swiftly walking to the other side of the room to a cupboard full of things.

"Are you sure that's wise in a wooden house?" asked Ainion reasonably.

Legolas looked over to Ainion and smiled.

"I have lived here for many days at a time, Ainion" he replied, his smile never leaving his face.

"I know how to light a candle without burning my house down".

He lit the candles as he said this. He then placed a beautifully-carved glass shell over it. Ainion nodded his head, smiling and understanding.

"I am old, Ainion, but not stupid" Legolas said, jesting.

Ainion, still smiling, gave Legolas a slightly odd look: "You are not old".

Legolas looked at Ainion sideways, meeting his eyes, his face no longer jesting.

"We are ageless".

"I don't feel like it" Legolas answered to himself, placing the last glass shell over the last uncovered candle.

He spoke under his breath, but not so quietly that Ainion could not hear him. Ainion saw a glimmer of shadow and sadness come over Legolas's face. The smile left his face and a concerned expression remained – he remembered how much Legolas had been through whilst on the Fellowship quest and although he would not admit him himself, how much it had affected him. As Legolas began to walk past Ainion, Ainion gently placed his arm around Legolas's waist to stop Legolas walking. Both Elves faced each other, Ainion saddened by Legolas's secret feelings about himself.

"You are not old" said Ainion, quiet and lovingly.

Legolas smiled and spoke softly: "Thank you, but one cannot deny the truth".

"_Veleth nîn_ …" said Ainion, his sadness deepening.

Legolas smiled again and clasped Ainion hands within his own. His eyes lowered to the floor and no words left his lips. He looked as if he wished to say something but was holding himself back.

Softly and secretively, desire overpowered Ainion. He looked deep into Legolas's eyes and slowly moved his face toward Legolas's. In one slow, smooth movement, Ainion secured his lips over Legolas's. His lips were so gentle, so soft, so tender and so loving … their eyes fluttered shut as they gently kissed each other, palms resting on the sides of each other's faces.'

Purest love soared within their chests and they breathed the same air as they slowly broke apart and rested against each other, foreheads and noses touching. However, a hint of sadness was still present on Legolas's face and Ainion wondered why this was.

"Ainion …" Legolas spoke softly to him, his voice very gentle but very serious.

"We are safe here, no-one will find us. We are free here …"

Ainion understood exactly what Legolas meant.

"…but I will not force you to do anything you do not want to do.

Legolas looked straight into Ainion' eyes, totally serious. Ainion stared back with a small smile on his face and moved his hand down to Legolas's groin. He cupped Legolas in the palm of his hand, fingering him slightly and Legolas's eyes shut as he breathed heavily.

"Is this what you want?" Ainion whispered seductively.

But Legolas was insistent that he did not want to force Ainion into having sex with him – it was to be his choice and his choice alone.

"Ainion …" Legolas said, gasping slightly. "This is your choice, not mine".

"Then I make my choice" whispered Ainion to Legolas's lips before sealing them with his own.

Their tongues entwined and their hands travelled. Within seconds, their chests were exposed and Legolas had led Ainion to the large comfy bed. Ainion flipped Legolas over and slid the leggings off Legolas. The passion flared through Ainion' body as he teased Legolas's balls and his opening with his fingers whilst kissing Legolas's chest and nipples, arousing Legolas. Legolas gasped and gripped the sheets, a coarse growl erupting from his lungs, begging Ainion to stop, despite the fact that he wanted this to continue forever.

Legolas suddenly sat up, thoroughly erect, clasped Ainion's face, pulling him up and kissed him passionately. He thrusted gently against Ainion as their thighs kissed and their legs linked around each other. They gasped into each other's mouths as they kissed and eventually, with Legolas underneath him, he removed Legolas' leggings whilst sliding himself between his legs.

He gently moved Legolas' legs apart to prepare him. He began stroking Legolas, but was slightly concerned when he saw the bemused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Ainion hurriedly.

"This is different" Legolas replied, gasping a little.

He was expecting for Ainion to roll him onto his front, but he lay on his back, his arousal facing Ainion. He didn't understand how two males could have sex this way.

"Different is not bad, my cherub" Ainion explained as he continued to gently stroke Legolas, who continued to gasp in pleasure.

"It can be done."

"I ask you again, Ainion …" Legolas said insistently.

Ainion stopped stroking Legolas, for Legolas was already hard and erect, and he looked straight into his face.

"…this is your choice. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ainion leant forward, his eyes never leaving Legolas's, his face less than inches away from Legolas.

"I desire nothing in this world but you" Ainion replied slowly, rubbing noses with Legolas and trying to move his arousal as close to Legolas's as possible.

Both males kissed each other deeply. Their eyes closed and their lips firmly plastered over each other, Ainion placed his hand under Legolas' leg and lifted it up so Legolas' foot gripped his back. He repeated this action with his other leg and poured half a vial of elvish oil on both the members that were so hot, so hard and so very close to each other …

"I love you, Ainion" Legolas said breathlessly, his head digging deep down into the pillow.

Ainion, thoroughly content and aroused, began to thrust carefully against Legolas. The friction burned a little but Legolas didn't care – the pleasure was far greater than the pain. This thrusting lasted for a while until Legolas was totally open and ready for Ainion to take him. Both lovers looked into other's face and saw only pleasure. Ainion placed his member in the right position and slipped himself into Legolas.

Ainion received the shock of his life as Legolas screamed at an astonishingly loud volume. His back arched as Ainion placed his hand over Legolas' mouth, muffling the sound slightly. Ainion slowly removed himself and slipped himself inside again. His heart broke as he saw tears roll out of Legolas' eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Ainion as he began to pull away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you …"

But Legolas grabbed his wrist and stopped him, pleading with him to continue.

"Don't stop now" he begged, gasps of breathlessness clear in his voice.

Ainion slipped himself inside again and after a few more thrusts, the pain, although still present, began to cease a little and pleasure became clear on Legolas' face. Ainion began to enjoy himself too and the heat between them was wonderful to experience. Ainion began to enjoy himself so much that he collapsed gently onto Legolas' chest and continued to thrust hard into his love.

"Move deep inside of me …" Legolas pleaded.

Ainion looked at Legolas as he thrusted deep inside of him and he saw the starlight fall gently on his head, forming a beautiful crown of twilight on his brow.

"You are so beautiful" Ainion managed to speak through hard thrusts.

Legolas leant forward and plunged his tongue into Ainion's mouth. They spoke each other's names and held each other tight and close. Eventually, as the climax rose, the passion rose to unbelievably heights and suddenly, as the climax reached its ultimate peak, Legolas heard Ainion scream with delight and felt him spill his seed deep inside of him and he sighed as he too released himself, his seed spilling everywhere.

Legolas relaxed himself entirely and all was still for a moment or two, but he could still feel Ainion thrusting inside of him, desperate for this passionate feeling never to end.

"Shh …" Legolas said, his melodious voice calming Ainion as he reached his arms forwards to stroke his hair.

He gently pulled Ainion's head closer to him and Ainion relaxed against Ainion, still deep within him, breathing heavily, his head resting just under Legolas' chin. Legolas spoke in his own tongue to Ainion:

"Thank you, _veleth nîn_. Thank you for everything".

Ainion looked up at Legolas, who was looking down on him, received his gratitude and then rested again on Legolas' broad and magnificent chest. Ainion kissed Legolas's head passionately and as they felt their hearts beating as one, their bodies truly connected, they fell into a fulfilling, deep sleep.


	10. Farewell for now

Thranduil's eyes slowly opened as he saw a red glow fill the room - the sun had begun to rise

Legolas's eyes slowly opened as he saw a red glow fill the room - the sun had begun to rise. His eyes also widened slightly when he realised that he was in bed alone. He sat up slowly and looked around. At first, his heart sank when he looked around to no avail, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw him.

Ainion was already dressed, braiding his hair with his long, slender fingers. Legolas smiled as he saw his beautiful lover sitting still and quiet being…just…beautiful. Ainion was so beautiful in his eyes, so very, very beautiful…

Legolas silently rose from the bed, put on the nearest robe and walked over to Ainion. Ainion did not notice that Legolas had risen and therefore was surprised when he felt Legolas's hands slowly and gently grip his shoulders and begin massaging them. But the shock and surprise soon passed as the new sensation took over. His hands – which had just finished braiding – relaxed on his lap and his eyes shut as he sighed with pleasure.

"You are up early, my love" Legolas said smoothly in his own tongue.

"I cannot stay" Ainion replied in the same tongue.

"They will wonder where we are".

"Yes, they will" said Legolas, a hint of sadness leaking into his voice.

Ainion heard the sadness in Legolas's voice and it broke his heart to hear it. He looked into Legolas's eyes as he stood up to face him. He placed his palm on the side of Legolas's face and Legolas welcomed the touch. Ainion wasn't quite sure what to say.

"When will we meet again?" Ainion asked softly after an awkward pause of silence.

"Not any time soon" Legolas said, hiding his sadness with a serious expression.

"If we meet too regularly, they will suspect us. They may even begin to track our movements and then problems that we do not want may arise".

Ainion nodded and Legolas knew he understood. Much though he desired to meet Ainion in this lovely place again, he wanted these meetings to be totally secret. Legolas knew this meeting was coming to an end – to be on the safe side, he wanted to be back in his own chambers by the time the sun had fully risen – but he loved Ainion so dearly, he never wanted this bliss to end.

He leant forward and quickly kissed Ainion. The kiss was short but loving and both men enjoyed it immensely. When Ainion broke the kiss, Legolas moved forwards slightly, mouth open, wanting to continue the kiss, but when he realised Ainion had stopped kissing, he shut his mouth and chuckled nervously to himself. Ainion saw that Legolas wanted more and Ainion was more than willing to give it.

Ainion moved forward, his hand on the side of Legolas's face and they kissed passionately for a long period of time. Their mouths were wide open and their tongues plunged down each other's throats, licking and smothering the inside of each other's cheeks. Their hands rummaged through layers of perfect hair and thoroughly enjoyed touching one another.

When eventually the kiss broke, both elves gasped for breath and placed their foreheads together. Both elves looked at each other, both knowing exactly what they wanted to say and yet saying nothing at all.

"Farewell" said Ainion eventually.

Ainion began to walk off when Legolas suddenly called his name and thrust his arm around his waist. Ainion turned around slightly to see him. He saw only sadness in Legolas's face, no matter how hard Legolas tried to hide it and began to feel that grief when Legolas wrapped his whole body round him. Legolas spoke softly to him as they held each other close:

"Take care. Ride safely".

"I will, my King" said Ainion chuckling, letting go of Legolas and placing his hand on his shoulders.

He looked at Legolas, desperately trying to show Legolas that there was no need to worry – he could look after himself.

"I hope to see you again here soon" said Ainion, and with a smile, he turned and departed the house.

Ainion rode swiftly back to the palace he called his home without a single suspicious look. He sighed a sigh of relief when a servant girl came to his door with wine and asked him if he had had a good night's rest – nobody knew that he had been gone. He stayed in his chambers for the rest of the day, totally alone in his own wonderful thoughts.


	11. The wonder of life

Legolas and Thranduil, as they said, did not meet often in the secret house, but they did meet occasionally and they spent many a passionate evening together

Legolas and Ainion, as they said, did not meet often in the secret house, but they did meet occasionally and they spent many a passionate evening together. They did not meet purely to have sex – just to see each other and to be with one another, without prying eyes watching their every move. They enjoyed each other's company immensely and they spoke, laughed and discussed many things together.

Usually it was Legolas who invited Ainion to the house, so Ainion was not surprised one morning when a servant arrived at his chamber door with a letter from Legolas, asking him to come to the house that night. It had been nearly a month since they last met there and he had rarely seen Legolas since – not in the forest, not in the Great Hall, not anywhere. Frankly, Ainion was a little concerned, so that night, just as the sun had begun to fall, he rode out to the house.

He opened the door and saw Legolas sitting on the bed, supporting the weight of his body with his hands which were pushing up from the bed. Legolas was staring at the floor, looking slightly more pale than usual.

"Legolas?" asked Ainion, shutting the door behind him, a hint of concern leaking into his voice.

"What's wrong?"

Legolas looked up at Ainion and spend the next few moments looking as if he was going to begin a sentence, but then stopping himself and saying nothing.

"Legolas, you can tell me anything" Ainion said kindly, holding Legolas's hands.

Eventually, Legolas spoke:

"Ainion, you're not going to believe me when I say this, but …"

He hung his head slightly, clearly having difficulty telling Ainion what was wrong.

"I didn't think it was possible … I didn't tell the doctor, as he may suspect something, but … I'm sure of it now … even though I still don't know … it's there; I can feel it".

Ainion looked at Legolas in utter bewilderment, so very tempted to say "What are you blabbering on about?".

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Legolas took a deep breath, clutched Ainion's hand and placed it on his abdomen.

"_Veleth nîn_…" Legolas began softly, his eyes wide with fear.

"… I am with child" he finished.

Ainion's mouth opened slightly as his eyes gazed at Legolas' abdomen which was now containing both Legolas and his son. He sighed and smiled as he looked up to Legolas, their faces complete contrasts.

"Truly?" asked Ainion, eyes still fixed on Legolas' abdomen.

Legolas nodded, fear obvious on his face.

Ainion chuckled quietly to himself, so very happy, looking fondly at Legolas' abdomen. Legolas was absolutely terrified and was very uncomforted by how relaxed Ainion was.

"Ainion…" Legolas begged.

Ainion looked up.

"What are we going to do?" Legolas asked.

"Eventually, people will know. We cannot hide this!"

Ainion slowly stood up, facing Legolas.

"You can stay in Mirkwood for now" said Ainion seriously and calmly.

"Eventually, you will have to leave for a while, as you said. You can stay here for the later stages of your pregnancy".

Legolas' eyes were wide. Ainion saw his fear and smiled with pity.

"Legolas …" Ainion said kindly, sitting down next to Legolas and turning to face him, placing his hands on Legolas's face.

"Do not fear, my love. I won't leave you".

Legolas, eyes still wide and fear still present, nodded unconvincingly. Ainion cocked his head to the side in pity and held Legolas close. Legolas welcomed this gesture and not only held, but clutched Ainion.

"Did you plan this?" Legolas asked carefully.

Ainion thought for a moment.

"Honestly, no" Ainion replied truthfully.

"I could have done, but that was not my main intention for the evening. The reason you brought you here on that night was to show me this place existed and to show you that you still cared for me. My only intention to show you that I loved you".

Ainion broke the hug as he spoke and Legolas felt comforted. He didn't know whether his pregnancy being an accident was a good thing or not, but Ainion's words comforted him a little.

"I did not know male pregnancies were even possible!" Legolas said, laughing nervously.

"Only in Elves" Ainion replied seriously.

"For Mortals, it is impossible – their bodies are not designed for it and therefore cannot cope".

He was about to say 'the pain is too much for them', but Legolas was worried enough as he was. Even the part about their bodies not coping made a fleeting glimpse of terror pass over Legolas' face – only for a brief moment, but it was there.

"You sound as if you have knowledge of these kind of situations" Legolas stated, hiding his inner concerns.

Ainion smiled a smile Legolas had never seen before.

"I have been in these situations before" Ainion replied.

Legolas paused in thought, then a sudden look of realisation came over his face. His eyes and mouth widened as he looked towards Ainion. Ainion smiled and lifted up his tunic. Legolas inhaled suddenly as a huge scar line that crossed Ainion's abdomen met his gaze.

"I have never seen that before!" Legolas said, not hiding his surprise.

"I do not show it to people of my own free will" Ainion said, replying to Legolas' shocked response.

"Thankfully, it camouflaged itself well with my skin as it healed, so most people never see it".

"If I may ask…" began Legolas.

"…who is the mother?" finished Ainion

Legolas started nodding, then a baffled look came over his face and he looked up to Ainion. If there was a woman involved, how did Ainion become pregnant? Ainion had been expected such a reaction.

"The child belonged to my previous wife. I don't know exactly how it happened, but I carried the child instead of her".

Legolas nodded, understanding Ainion totally, but fear covered his face once again.

"Is that what will happen to me?" Legolas asked, pointing at Ainion's scar, dreading the answer.

"Hopefully not" said Ainion.

"The child had to be ripped out of me because I was on the battlefield when the contractions began. Unfortunately, as I looked around desperately for help, I was knocked unconscious. A friend – who, conveniently, happened to be a healer too - found me and took me to some shelter. He could not wake me up and if the child was not born soon, there was a risk you may not survive. So he performed the operation and…".

He paused.

"Sadly, the child did not survive – it had already lost its life by the time it was born. The healer said it was probably because I was fighting too much during the pregnancy, but … I don't know".

"I'm sorry" Legolas said tenderly.

Ainion smiled. "_Hannon le_".

"What about you?" Legolas asked, his curiosity levels rising behind belief.

"I lost a lot of blood but after a month or so, I healed quite nicely" Ainion answered, smiling.

So many emotions flew through Legolas at once, so many questions formulated in his mind, but which ones to ask? Ainion stroked Legolas' face and Legolas felt love ripple through him, both for Ainion and the child within him. Ainion looked straight into Legolas' eyes, trying to contact his soul. He sighed quietly to himself and began:

"Legolas, I believe you only have one true love in your life. You can have many lovers, but only one person can ever enter your life and change it forever. Yes, I loved her – but the one true love of my life is sitting with me in this very room".

Legolas smiled. They slowly leant together and kissed gently, but lovingly.

"I will help you every step of the way and I will never abandon you" Ainion promised Legolas.

Legolas thanked Ainion – as he had down many times in the past few months – and they kissed again, happy to have created a new life together.


	12. Suffering for a good cause

The months passed by as the seasons pass by each year

The months passed by as the seasons pass by each year. Ainion and Legolas went many weeks without seeing each other (they did not wish to arouse suspicion), but Ainion never stopped thinking about his now pregnant lover. He remembered well how he felt when he carried his child in his womb and he knew that Legolas would be feeling the same, along with the added pressure of having to keep it secret.

What surprised Ainion most of all was that whenever he did see Legolas – in the Great Hall for example, he never seemed any larger. How was Legolas hiding this? Ainion had planned that when Legolas was five or six months pregnant and when it was impossible for Legolas to walk around without people noticing the obvious, he would have to remain in their secret home, but Legolas was now five months pregnant and yet there was no sign of it on his body. Ainion wanted to ask him how this was possible but he never got the opportunity – pulling him into a corner and someone overhearing was a risk Ainion was not willing to take. If the people of Mirkwood were prepared to beat him purely because he loved another man, what would they do to Legolas if they discovered he was pregnant?

One morning, Ainion was sitting in his throne talking with a few members of the court when he saw Legolas passing through. He still looked no larger (making Ainion feel even more curious) but to Ainion's surprise and confusion, Legolas was walking with the aid of a stick.

"My Lord?" Ainion called to him, who immediately stopped walking and looked up to him.

"Why are you walking with sticks?"

"I tripped a little while ago and hurt my ankle" Legolas lied convincingly.

Ainion, unconvinced yet not showing it, nodded and let Legolas go on his way. That afternoon, Ainion could take it no more. He wrote a letter to Legolas, asking him to meet him secretly tonight. Ainion rode at sunset – as was the normal time for their meetings – and was surprised to see Legolas' horse already there.

As he entered the house, he saw Legolas standing there as if on duty, waiting for his lover.

"You wanted to see me, Ainion?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I did" said Ainion with a serious tone, shutting the door tightly behind him.

He faced Legolas and his eyes met Ainion's. Ainion's eyes were sharp and hard (they always had been) but they showed clear signs of concern and worry.

"How are you doing this?" asked Ainion.

Legolas gave him a slightly bemused look: "Doing what?"

Ainion, his eyes never leaving Ainion', placed his hand on his abdomen.

"How are you hiding it?" asked Ainion.

As his hand touched Legolas' abdomen, he realised that it didn't feel like skin. What he touched wasn't soft or warm – it was hard and stiff. Ainion looked down to where the bump should be and felt it with his fingertips. It was completely solid. He looked back up to Legolas in complete bewilderment. Legolas sighed.

"Help me sit down" said Legolas.

Ainion, at first, didn't see why Legolas couldn't see himself down, but as Legolas began to walk with his arm around Ainion, Ainion saw that Legolas was clearly in pain and having difficulty. What had he done to himself?

Legolas sat down on the bed and asked him to take off his tunic. Ainion carefully underdid Legolas' tunic and pulled it off over his head. As he undid Legolas' pale blue shirt, he gasped at what he saw.

A large, strong metal structure, like a cage, was clamped tightly around Legolas' torso and abdomen.

"Can you take it off for me?" Legolas asked, totally relaxed and ignoring Ainion's shocked expression.

Ainion moved round Legolas to face his back and gasped again as he saw tight bolts and metal things clamped onto Legolas' back, holding the metal structure together. Ainion, with the most extreme caution, undid the clamps and the metal structure suddenly loosened its grasp. Legolas gasped and exhaled suddenly as the pressure was suddenly lifted.

He looked as he was going to fell forwards, so Ainion quickly (yet still with caution) leant forwards and placed his arm around Legolas to pull him backwards. Legolas laid his entire body weight onto Ainion's chest, his head resting on his shoulder, eyes shut and lungs heaving gently.

Ainion looked down Legolas' beautiful body and saw the bump now clearly evident in Legolas' abdomen. It was round and beautiful to look at, but what caught Ainion's attention were the harsh red lines that crossed Legolas' stomach.

"Legolas …" said Ainion in shock, "how long have you been wearing this?"

"For the last few weeks, maybe a month" Legolas replied, having regained his breath.

"Since the swell became obvious"

His palm held his 'bump' as he spoke. Ainion's attention was brought back to Legolas' swollen abdomen and began to stroke and massage it gently.

"I made it myself. That way, I can walk around my home and no-one will notice my pregnancy".

Ainion could hear fatigue in Legolas' voice, but what worried him most was Legolas' body, the child and how it was going to cope with this new contraption.

"Legolas, listen to me" said Ainion with sternness in his voice.

"You cannot continue to wear this thing. You'll kill yourself!"

"Ainion, I'm fine" Legolas reassured his terrified (and rightly so) lover.

"It took a little bit of getting used to, but it's fine. This way, my pregnancy is secret".

Ainion desperately tried to dissuade Legolas from this foolish plan:

"Legolas, the baby needs room to grow. If you restrict it in this way, you will crush the baby and more importantly, hurt yourself".

"What do you mean 'more importantly'?" said Legolas suddenly, standing up with a fierce look on his face.

"The baby is just as important as I!"

"I know" Ainion replied cautiously.

Ainion wondered what to say for the best. He knew the pregnancy had to remain secret and he knew that Legolas did not want to leave his home, but he couldn't watch Legolas hurt himself either. Legolas was completely oblivious to the fact that this could destroy the baby. He also knew that at this stage in the pregnancy, Legolas was prone to mood swings.

"Legolas, please try and understand …"

"I can take care of myself!" Legolas snapped back.

Ainion gave Legolas a shocked look: "What's wrong with you? I'm only trying to help you".

His voice contained a hurt tone and Legolas' mood softened when he saw his face and heard his voice.

"Will this hurt the baby?" Legolas asked clearly.

"I don't know for sure" said Ainion, even though his heart was screaming 'yes'.

"But the problem is that the baby, to stop itself from being crushed, will move backwards inside of you, and that means it will start growing against your back, which could lead to severe discomfort for you. It could cripple you".

Ainion's eyes pleaded to Legolas to stop wearing the metal cage.

"I would rather damage myself than let this secret be discovered" said Legolas plainly.

"You don't have to damage yourself to keep this secret" Ainion replied, almost begging on his knees.

"You can stay here away from suspicious eyes – here you can relax and be at peace whilst you wait for the day of birth to arrive. We'll tell them you have to leave on some important trip or something".

"But I don't want to leave my home!" cried Legolas.

"They'll suspect us – they'll wonder where I am!"

"Legolas …" said Ainion calmly.

But Legolas carried on regardless, his voice becoming more and more frantic with fear and concern for his child.

"They'll ask questions, and I don't want to put you in that position …"

"Legolas …"

"If I'm gone for too long, they might start looking for me …"

"Legolas …"

"And what if they find this place?! They can't harm my baby …"

"Legolas!" said Ainion loudly, making Legolas jump a little.

Silence filled the room. Legolas stared at Ainion with wide fearful eyes and hurried breathing. Ainion looked at Legolas and did not see a warrior or a King, but Legolas; his beloved Legolas that he loved so very much …

He leant forward and passionately kissed Legolas. The first time Ainion kissed Legolas, it was to take him away from reality – the motive for this kiss was no different. Legolas was so concerned about the child that he no longer carried any care for himself and this worried Ainion greatly. What also worried Ainion is that Legolas did not seem to realise how much this could damage the child as well as himself.

Legolas returned Ainion's kiss with the same passion that Ainion delivered it with. He had so many emotions inside of him, sometimes he didn't know which one was which. He loved the child within him so much, and he loved Ainion so much – the greatest fear that claimed his heart was that someone would discover their secret and destroy everything they had created together. This relationship was so perfect and so beautiful in Legolas' eyes and he would be truly heart-broken if it had to end.

Legolas leant backwards onto the bed with Ainion on-top of him, careful not to hurt the baby. They kissed passionately and eventually, Ainion broke the kiss and looked deeply into Legolas' terrified eyes.

"I would rather die than see you or the baby hurt" Ainion spoke softly.

Legolas felt his love for his child and his loving friend swell inside of him and he almost wept.

"I am sorry, _veleth nîn_, I am so sorry …"

He shut his eyes tightly to hold back his tears.

"It's alright, shh …" said Ainion lovingly, kissing each of Legolas' eyelids.

"Don't wear it" whispered Ainion gently.

"It'll hurt you and it could seriously hurt our baby."

Legolas looked deep into Ainion's eyes and found it oddly difficult to make up his mind as to what was best.

"I've lost one child. I can't lose another".

"Alright" Legolas replied hesitantly, after a moment's pause.

"But I'll have to wear it for tomorrow".

Ainion gave Legolas a confused look: "Why tomorrow?" he asked.

"I've summoned a council for tomorrow at midday" Legolas replied.

"You do not have to attend" Ainion said sweetly, looking as if he may kiss Legolas again.

"No, I must" said Legolas , sitting up.

"They'll wonder where I am".

"Why are you so worried about people wondering where you are?" asked Ainion curiously.

"Because then people begin to ask questions" Legolas replied seriously.

"When they ask questions, rumours start to spread. Then people start getting hurt"

Legolas stopped himself there, knowing Ainion would understand him. Legolas expected Ainion to nod his head and say 'I know' or something like that, but he did not. Ainion saw an expression grow on Legolas' face that he had not seen before. It was difficult to describe, but Legolas looked into Ainion's eyes and swore an oath to him:

"I will never let them hurt you. Not again".

"It's not me I'm worried about" Ainion replied, gently gripping Legolas' hand. Ainion felt Legolas's hand on his own in return.

"No-one's going to get hurt. I promise you that".

Legolas nodded slightly, eyes down at the floor, not sure if he entirely believed Ainion or not. Ainion placed his warm, strong palm on Legolas' swollen abdomen and felt the child's sharp kick against Legolas' body. They both chuckled.

"He's strong" Ainion remarked.

"Like you" Legolas said, looking into Ainion's beautiful eyes.

Ainion returned the look and smiled as they kissed briefly once again.

"And you" he whispered between kisses.

There was a peaceful moment of silence between them as they enjoyed each other's presence as well as the presence of their unborn child.

"When shall I move in here?" Legolas asked.

"Whenever I need to" Ainion replied, "which will have to be soon".

"What will you tell them, when I'm gone for so long?" Legolas asked.

Ainion chuckled: "You are so full of questions, my lovely one".

"I know" said Legolas seriously.

"My mind is full of questions that need answers so desperately. Forgive me, but what is your answer?"

Ainion smiled.

"I'll think of something. I'll say you've gone to Rivendell on a special scout or something, and I've gone with you for protection".

Legolas nodded his head unconvincingly. He wasn't entirely reassured by Ainion's words, but he trusted Ainion and he knew he was intelligent enough to keep both elves out of serious trouble.

"Come" said Ainion, rising.

"We should get back".

Legolas agreed, nodding and also rose. As they walked outside to reclaim their horses, the sky above their heads glittering with starlight, Legolas had one more vital question to ask Ainion:

"Ainion?" he asked quickly.

Ainion turned Legolas just before climbing onto his horse.

"Will you be there with me? When the baby comes?"

Ainion smiled and walked over to Legolas.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied softly, kissing Legolas briefly yet passionately.

He looked deep into the deep sapphire pools on Legolas' face which hide a strong hidden fear.

"I will be there. I promise" he said.

Legolas smiled and nodded his head once to show Ainion his gratitude. They both jumped onto their horses and rode through the forest, back to their home that they both loved so dearly, almost as much as they loved each other.


	13. Escape

Thranduil stood in the Great Hall, scanning the members of the court as they entered and spoke to one another

Ainion stood in the Great Hall, scanning the members of the court as they entered and spoke to one another. Ainion scanned the room and everyone in it. Legolas was not present. As the members sat down and muttered amongst themselves, Legolas was not present. Ainion remembered that he had told Legolas that he did not have to come, but Legolas had promised he would. A small drop of worry dripped into the pool of his soul and troubled him. The members of the court noticed his absence too.

One of the members led the council, beginning by saying:

"I am sure you have noticed, as have I, that our King is not present".

"I had noticed" replied Ainion, hiding both his concern and his sarcasm. Some of these council members were the stupidest men on earth.

"Perhaps he has other matters on his mind, or perhaps just late" Ainion suggested.

The member of the court nodded his head, though slightly unconvinced and sat down. The council took place and lasted for about an hour or so. Eventually, just before Ainion's concentration levels disappeared entirely, the council ended and the Great Hall was swiftly emptied. Once everyone had gone, Ainion too departed and walked swiftly towards Legolas' chamber, telling the other council members not to worry about their King and that he would check on him.

He knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer, nor any sound of movement from inside the room. Ainion wondered if maybe Legolas had left and gone to live in their secret house. He opened the door, calling Legolas' name quietly and entered the room.

At first, he thought he was right that Legolas had left, until he heard a voice calling from his bed.

"Who's there?" called the voice, sounding scarily pain-stricken.

"Who gave you permission to enter my chamber without my consent?"

"Do not fear, Legolas, it is only me" replied Ainion with a sense of authority.

Ainion turned the corner of Legolas' room and what he saw shocked him. Legolas was lying on his back on his bed, his hands clutching his back. His face had pain and suffering written all over it, but when he saw Ainion enter the room, a look of sudden relief passed over his face.

"Ainion" he gasped. "Oh _veleth-nîn_ …"

Ainion sat down on Legolas' bed next to him and held his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Ainion" Legolas began.

"I tried to come to the council, I did, but …"

He gasped in pain, pushing his hand further into his back.

"… I can't stand" he finished.

Ainion was pretty certain he knew what the problem would be. He undid Legolas' shirt and tunic. Legolas' hand quickly clutched Ainion's and asked him had he locked the door. Ainion promised him that he had and continued to undo Legolas' upper clothing.

"Normally, I would be enjoying this!" whispered Legolas, chuckling.

Ainion smiled. But the smile soon faded as he saw what was causing the problem. He was correct – Legolas was still wearing the metal cage. Ainion glared at Legolas.

"I was going to wear it so I could attend the council, I told you" Legolas explained.

But Ainion did not want explanations. He merely wanted Legolas to stop suffering. He undid the cage and Legolas gasped loudly as the pressure was lifted and the pain expanded. Ainion 'shhed' him and saw the baby was straining to grow outwards so much, the cage had cut Legolas' skin in several places. Legolas breathed heavily as Ainion spoke to him.

"You are going to break your spine if you continue to wear this thing, and you will kill our child!!"

Legolas looked deep into his eyes.

"We need to get you out of here".


	14. Life

Over three months had passed since Thranduil took Legolas away from Mirkwood

Over three months had passed since Ainion took Legolas away from Mirkwood. Ainion told the alibi to the council and had remained in the Mirkwood palace most of time, but he visited Legolas as much as he could, usually once a week or so, bringing clothes, food and what Legolas needed the most: reassurance.

Ainion expected Legolas to be more frantic and more nervous as the date of the baby's birth came closer, but Legolas seemed much more relaxed every time Ainion went to see him. This pleased Ainion and made him feel a little better. The baby grew more and more with each day that passed and very soon, Legolas was huge. Most times when Ainion saw him, he was lying in bed. As he never left the house, he had very little else to do. After a while, because he was so large, there was little else he physically could do. But as the baby grew, so did Legolas' love for it and he felt wonderful as he felt it grow and thrive within him.

Ainion was riding hard and fast through the forest. He had received a letter from Legolas that morning that he could feel pains in his abdomen that concerned him. Ainion wrote back, telling him to relax, not to panic and to let him know if anything else happened. Later that day, another letter came through from Legolas, which was much more frantic. He said the pains had grown quick and fast and he could feel the baby moving inside of him. Ainion knew that at last, the hour had come.

He wanted to leave the palace as soon as he received the second letter, but too many people wanted to see him at once (he was placed in charge in Legolas' absence) and if he simply denied them all and left, as Legolas had warned him many a time, they would become suspicious, so he was forced to stay. But Legolas and the child never left his mind – he prayed to the Valar that the birth may pass easily and he sent Legolas his strength.

Eventually, that evening, Ainion was able to leave the palace. He took his best stallion and rode as quickly as he could to the secret house. The stallion's hooves pounded against the forest floor as they rode through the night. Ainion could not remember the last time he had ridden this fast.

But as he rode, a fear became known to him. He could feel a shadow following him and occasionally, he saw a glimpse of it. He dared not stop, as time was running out for Legolas and the baby, but the fear never left him – in fact, it did nothing but grow.

Finally, Ainion arrived at the house. He leapt off the horse and moved swiftly towards the door. He opened the door, stepped into the house and closed the door. Or at least he tried to, but something stopped him. There was a blockage or something, but he couldn't shut the door. Ainion tried to force the door shut, but that didn't work either. He opened the door fully to see what the problem was, even though broken doors were the least of his worries right now.

A fist smacked him hard in the middle of the face.

Dazed, he stumbled backwards and as he regained his focus and composure, he saw an Elf grinning wickedly before him. It was an Elf he recognised, an Elf that he thought was his friend.

"How dare you, Idhrenion!" cried Ainion, tempted to hit him back.

"Why have you followed me?"

"So this is where you come, is it?" Idhrenion began, his voice low and threatening.

"This is where you escape to with your 'precious cherub' – your filthy little love affair. Is this where it all happens? Where you find your real pleasure in life?"

Shock and hatred claimed Ainion's face.

"How dare you …" Ainion began before he received yet another smack around the face.

This time, Ainion wasn't going to accept it. In a swift, immediate movement, he lunged forwards, gripped Idhrenion by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"You will respect your King, your country and all those in it" Ainion growled.

"You will not abuse me with some disgusting lies!!"

"Lies?!" cried Idhrenion, as he vented his anger and disgust into his feet, both of which slammed into Ainion's chest and stomach.

Ainion fell to the floor and groaned in discomfort. Idhrenion bent down to him and spat out the words that sent horror down Ainion's spine:

"You say that as if Mirkwood doesn't know your little secret".

"Let go of him" said a weak and desperate voice from across the room, attempting to send stronger than it truly was.

Both pairs of eyes suddenly turned sideways to see Legolas with a threatening look on his face, slanting against a wall, pointing a long, thin knife at Idhrenion. Ainion was concerned by the rate at which Legolas was breathing at – his chest rose and fell at an alarmingly fast rate – and Ainion was surprised that Legolas was able to stand - Legolas was in great pain and discomfort as every few moments, the contractions rippled through him.

Idhrenion was about to begin insulting Legolas too when he noticed the big secret. Whilst one of Legolas' hands held his knife, the other supported the 'bump'. Idhrenion stared at Legolas' swollen abdomen in disbelief.

"You are with child" he said, acknowledging the truth as utter disgust filled his face.

Legolas looked down to the floor and then back up to Idhrenion, realising that showing himself and the fact that he was pregnant was not perhaps one of his wisest ideas.

"You will not touch him" said Legolas as strongly as he could, referring to Ainion.

He looked as if he may speak again, but his face suddenly became contorted and he dropped his knife as another strong contraction spanned through his body. He bent his head, gasping and breathing loudly and heavily through his gritted teeth and curled up whilst desperately trying to remain standing, supporting the baby as much as he could.

Ainion wanted to get up and help, but he knew that Idhrenion would hurt either Legolas or him before he got anywhere near him. His eyes were wide and the over-powering desire to help Legolas claimed his heart. Idhrenion looked at Legolas and then to Ainion's terrified face. He laughed evilly as he saw their dilemma.

"So this is the big secret then?" he exclaimed loudly, looking at Ainion.

"Your desire for sex and other pleasures …" he said, turning to Legolas, "…got the King pregnant".

He laughed again and looked at Legolas swollen abdomen, his face no longer mock-smiling, but filled with hate and rejection.

"This foul putrid scum will never be accepted within the halls of Mirkwood" he stated.

Legolas glared at him and would have severely hurt him, had he been more physically able. Ainion too was equally livid. Idhrenion's eyes looked up from the 'bump' to Legolas' eyes, which were now level with his as Legolas had forced himself upright.

"And neither will you" he finished.

He shoved Legolas sharply backwards and he landed on the bed. Ainion gasped quietly, but not so quietly that Idhrenion did not hear it. He turned his head slowly round to look at Ainion and a black, wicked smile stretched across his face.

Suddenly, within a blink, Idhrenion drew a long blade from his riding cloak and plunged it deep into Legolas' side. A horrifying scream erupted from Legolas' lungs. Idhrenion sharply and heartlessly pulled the blade out of Legolas after a few moments – who continued to gasp in pain - and Ainion almost cried in shock as he saw blood now pouring from the gaping hole in Legolas' side.

Hatred for Idhrenion and love for Legolas overtook Ainion who launched himself up, shouted loudly and lunged at Idhrenion. Idhrenion did not know what hit him as Ainion snatched one of Legolas' daggers that he had noticed as he entered the room and sliced Idhrenion's throat. He gargled loudly on his own blood which splurted everywhere, but Ainion was still furious. He thrust his hand into Idhrenion's neck, grabbed whatever his fingers found and removed it sharply, sending more blood flying.

As Idhrenion hit the ground, dead, blood pooled everywhere. Ainion dropped the gruesome muscles and parts of Idhrenion's oesophagus that remained within his fist and breathed heavily as he calmed himself down, looking down at the corpse in satisfaction. But his attention was suddenly drawn away by a loud cry of agony. Blood was still being pumped out of Legolas and the contractions were coming faster now. Legolas gripped the sheets and screamed continuously as Ainion ran over to him and held his hand tightly.

"Legolas!" he cried. "It's alright, I'm here".

Legolas' eyes were sometimes wide, sometimes clenched shut, but a sudden terror and concern ran through Ainion's veins – Legolas was in agony, he didn't know if he was going to survive and there was nothing Ainion could do about it. Legolas was petrified and could do nothing but scream and hope that death would take him swiftly.

However, Ainion soon realised that he couldn't just sit there and do nothing whilst Legolas suffered. He ripped off his cloak, folded it several times and pressed it on Legolas' wound, stemming the blood flow as much as possible. As Ainion added pressure to the hole in Legolas' side, he realised that there was a large wet patch on Legolas' leggings that was growing rapidly. Ainion's eyes widened as he knew the baby's birth was imminent.

He was torn between stemming the blood flow – which was increasing with every passing second – and removing Legolas' garments so he could give birth. He looked between both, and then made his decision; he tucked his cloak underneath Legolas so it remained in place on his wound and leant over Legolas, spreading his legs apart and began pulling down Legolas's leggings.

"Ainion …" Legolas managed to gasp out as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"The wound … the baby …"

Ainion understood that Legolas was terrified that the wound may have injured or killed the baby. Ainion looked to the wound and believed that because the blade had pierced his side, the baby should have escaped its wrath.

"It's alright" Ainion said, answering Legolas' plea of fear.

"The baby's fine, I'm sure of it".

Ainion looked up and his heart broke as he saw Legolas's face stare back at him, filled with nothing but fear and agony.

"I can't … I … I can't …"

Legolas could barely speak. He desperately tried to, but it was nearly impossible. He breathed heavily and through his teeth. Ainion moved up Legolas' body and held his face gently within his palms.

"I'm here" said Ainion reassuringly. "You can do this".

"The pain … it's too much! AINION!!" Legolas screamed as another contraction shook him.

Now Legolas' breathing really was alarming – his chest rose and fell several times per second and to Ainion's horror, Legolas' eyes began to glaze over.

"NO!" cried Ainion, clasping Legolas's face tighter and moving his own face a little closer.

"Stay with me! You can do this, stay with me!"

Tears also leaked out of Ainion's eyes as he looked down at Legolas, contracting and screaming beneath him. He could think of nothing to do except from try and calm down Legolas with words and kiss Legolas passionately on the lips, muffling his screams. As he licked the blood within Legolas's mouth, his heart broke inside of him.

Eventually, Legolas managed to summon up the strength to say what he needed to say.

"I don't know how much longer I can last …" Legolas said hurriedly, not being sure how longer he'd be able to speak for.

Ainion shook his head frantically, his eyes just as frantic-looking.

"You can do this" Ainion said positively.

"Ainion" pleaded Legolas, begging to show him that he really couldn't.

"Spare me of this … please …"

Ainion looked at him, confused: "What do you mean?"

"Take the baby from me. Deliver this child as I was delivered from you".

Legolas' eyes were filled with tears and they drew ever closer to Ainion's as he begged his request to his lover.

"Please …" said Legolas, almost hissing through the pain, gripping Ainion's shoulders as Ainion gripped his arms in support.

Ainion understood Legolas' request and why he would want it, but he was worried – it would spare Legolas the pain of childbirth and even though the hole in Legolas' side made a good starting point for the incision, it would still be agonising and if the blood loss became too great …

"I don't know" replied Ainion, unable to make up his mind.

Legolas gripped his shoulder harder.

"You need to calm down" said Ainion, thinking that he had to do that himself if he was to help Legolas.

"Your breathing is becoming too frantic".

Legolas drew himself close to Ainion and kissed him passionately. Ainion supported Legolas as they both kissed hurriedly yet lovingly.

"For me, please …" Legolas pleaded quietly, still frantic.

"Please … please …"

Ainion desperately wanted to say 'yes' to Legolas, but he feared for Legolas's life. He placed his hand on the back of Legolas's head and helped him lie down. At the exact moment that Legolas' head touched the pillow, he dug his head deep into the pillow as his whole body arched and another terrifying scream erupted from him.

As the contractions came harsh and fast, the blood began to pulse faster and faster out of him. Ainion noticed that his cloak was now a deep scarlet red and Legolas' blood began to leak out of Legolas' side and flood onto the bed. He briefly moved and applied more pressure on his side.

As the contraction subsided, Ainion moved back up to where he was previously and clasped Legolas' face in his hands, forcing Legolas to look at him.

"Listen to me" Ainion said, seriously.

"You are strong. You always have been strong and you always will be strong and I believe you can do this".

Legolas began shaking his head, but Ainion refused to let him accept defeat.

"No! Legolas – I believe in you. If I believed you were weak and that you couldn't do this, I would never have slept with you and I would never have allowed this to come this far. I believe you and most of all, I love you. Now push!"

"I can't!" pleaded Legolas, tears falling freely down his face.

"Please, Ainion! Spare me from this, please!"

"No!" replied Ainion strongly.

"The contractions have come too far – the baby is already moving! It's ready to be born now!"

Legolas stared at Ainion in horror and absolute terror. Ainion spoke quietly to Legolas:

"There's no going back. You have to do this – for me and for the baby".

He held Legolas's hand and continued to speak softly.

"Push" he said.

As soon as Legolas began shaking his head, Ainion stopped him.

"Push. Come on, you can do this – push".

"Don't leave me" Legolas pleaded, "don't leave me …"

"I will never leave you" promised Ainion.

"For you …" said Legolas, finally believing in himself.

"And the baby …"

"Yes" replied Ainion. "For us …"

Legolas closed his eyes, laid his head in a comfortable position on the gentle pillow and prepared himself. He concentrated – all his thoughts were now focused on him and the baby. He could feel the contraction growing and growing fast. But he kept himself calm and remained in control. His face tightened as every muscle in his body became tense. He gripped Ainion's hand and gritted his teeth together hard as he forced every muscle in his body to push.

Ainion was glad that Legolas had found the strength within him to do this, but he still feared for him – due to the injury, the pain had doubled that of normal childbirth and he would already be weak because of the amount of blood he'd lost. But he truly believed in Legolas and he would never let go.

He moved down the bed and positioned himself at the end of Legolas' body to help deliver the child. Legolas' groin was covered in blood and Legolas spread his legs wide apart and dug his heels into the bed as the child came ever closer to being born.

Soon, Legolas gave a loud growl and a cry and Ainion could see the child's head pushing against Legolas' inner muscles, desperate to be free. Ainion kept encouraging Legolas to push and Legolas growled loudly as he pushed with all his might and all his strength whilst trying to keep as much of the pain to himself so as not to worry him.

Ainion held his breath as the child drew closer to the world. The bed was now soaked in Legolas' blood and Ainion hoped and prayed that the birth would end soon. Suddenly, Legolas gripped the sheets tightly and much though he tried to control it, a huge cry burst from his lungs as an enormous contraction ripped through his body. Ainion saw the child lunge forward about an inch and although Legolas was in agony, he knew he had to push.

"PUSH!" cried Ainion.

"I know it hurts, but push! One big push and the baby will be almost there!"

The pressure on Legolas' jaw was huge as he ground his teeth together in an attempt to control the pain. He gasped and pushed hard. Ainion saw this and pride for Legolas swelled up inside of him and he encouraged Legolas not to stop and to keep going. Ainion's hand carefully held the tiny bloody head that Legolas' muscles had managed to squeeze and push out of him.

"Keep going, _veleth nin_" Ainion said softly. "Don't stop now".

"Ainion …" said a weak voice from further up the bed.

Ainion looked up to see Legolas' weak yet beautiful eyes gazing back at him. For a moment for the two Elves, time stopped. All was still, all was silent and the air was thick with expectation. Ainion looked into Legolas's eyes, so full of pain and sorrow and his face so weak yet with love written all over it.

"I love you" Legolas said softly and weakly.

Ainion just managed to understand Legolas' words when he said:

"Tale care of the child for me".

Legolas' eyelids fell shut as he laid his head down on the pillow for the last time. He exhaled heavily, then took in a large breath and used all the energy he had left and concentrated like he had never concentrated before. Time returned and everything was thrown sharply back into reality. In one long, huge push, Legolas forced every ounce of energy and strength he had into his muscles surrounding his child to give it life. He no longer cared how much pain he was in, he did not even care if he gave his life for this child – he believed this child deserved life and that was what he was going to give. He gasped loudly, inhaled another gulpful of air and continued to push.

Ainion saw the baby move closer and closer to him and eventually, Ainion was able to hold the child in his hands, clasping it gently under its arm and pull it free from Legolas' body. The blood-covered being that Ainion now held in his hands began to scream loudly as Ainion stared at both Legolas and his newly-born son in disbelief.

He drew his dagger, cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in a nearby blanket. Ainion was surprised that Legolas did not show shock as Ainion drew his dagger to cut the cord. As Ainion looked up into Legolas' face, he saw why.

Legolas' eyes were barely open and he just managed to see a glimpse of his child being cradled in his lover's arms before his eyes shut and he exhaled heavily before lying there, motionless.


	15. The ultimate sacrifice

Thranduil gasped and cried loudly as he ran over to Legolas, still holding the baby close to him

Ainion gasped and cried loudly as he ran over to Legolas, still holding the baby close to him. He placed the child on the bed and clutched Legolas' face.

"Legolas!" he cried, hoping his son would respond.

He heard two small painful gasps for air and no more. Legolas' eyes were shut and his body totally limp. Ainion' heart turned ice cold.

"Legolas!" he called a little louder, shaking him slightly.

To Ainion's relief, Legolas' eyes slowly opened a little, but they were clearly having difficulty remaining open. Ainion had difficulty stopping himself crying.

"It's alright" Ainion said yet again.

"It's over now. You're alright!"

Legolas looked up weakly into his eyes. All he could see around him was darkness but when he saw Ainion, there was only light. He wanted to speak to Ainion, but all his energy was spent.

"You did it" whispered Ainion to Legolas, smiling.

"It's over now. It's finished".

Legolas' eyes did not leave Ainion and his face did not change. He did not smile, he could not cry, he was simply motionless. He quietly gasped for air and again tried to speak, but he could not. Ainion leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. As he placed his nose alongside Legolas', he said:

"I could not be more proud of you".

Their love bond grew stronger in that moment and once again, their hearts beat as one.

"Ainion …" Legolas managed to whisper almost inaudibly.

Ainion smiled and stroked his cheek with his fingertips. As he did so, he noticed something. His fingertips felt a sensation they had never felt before. It was not a pleasant sensation and clearly Legolas felt it too, because Legolas had begun to shake a little.

"You're cold" stated Ainion, concern claiming his voice.

Ainion moved his hand down to find Legolas' and held it firmly. Fear became present in his eyes and he looked down into Legolas' face. Legolas was paler than usual and their hearts no longer beat together – Legolas' was considerably slower…

"You're so cold" said Ainion, almost in disbelief.

He looked down at Legolas and saw only round sapphire orbs gazing back at him, slowly fading away.

"No …" Ainion said under his breath.

"Ainion …" Legolas spoke softly, using every inch of strength left in him to say goodbye to his dearest friend.

Ainion's eyes began to water. This couldn't be happening – what had he done? What fate had he condemned to his friend and King?

"You can't go" Ainion pleaded.

"He is your son as much as he is mine. I cannot look after him alone!"

He paused slightly, seeing the despair and weakness in Legolas' eyes.

"I can't lose you".

Suddenly, Legolas began to panic and though he was in great pain and his energy was totally depleted, he began to cry out:

"AinionAinion_! AINION!!_"

Ainion rushed forwards and placed both of his hands on the sides of Legolas' face, stroking his hair, neck and cheeks with his thumb and fingertips as he did so.

"Shh!" said Ainion, desperately trying to calm Legolas down.

"It's alright … it's OK … I'm here, I'm not going to leave you …"

Legolas stared into Ainion's eyes and his breathing came into loud, sharp, painful gasps, making his lungs jolt.

"Shh …" said Ainion.

Legolas' voice was a little croaky and very faint.

"Ainion … I love you …

…and …"

He paused for a moment, gazing up into Ainion's now shining eyes.

"… I'm sorry".

The tears now fell fast and heavy down Ainion's cheek, much though he tried to stop them.

"My love …" Ainion managed to speak - his throat began to close up as his weeping choked him.

"My King …"

He placed his palm on the side of Legolas' face and stroked it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Ainion said softly.

"I did this … this was my doing …"

Tears continued to fall freely down his face as guilt filled his heart. As Ainion clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to stem the flow of tears, Legolas held Ainion's hand. There was so much he wanted to say and so little time to say it.

"This was … my choice…" he managed to say.

"Love my child for me …" Legolas said hurriedly, his voice fading into a whisper as his last bit of energy was spent.

Ainion, beginning to break down but forcing himself not to in front of Legolas, nodded his head. Suddenly, Ainion had a thought. Much though he did not wish to believe it, if Legolas was going to die, he should surely let him see his son first.

"Here …" Ainion said softly, calming himself down a little.

Ainion tenderly picked up the child and laid it in front of Legolas, so the faces were close to each other. Legolas forced his eyes open and gasped as he saw his tiny little son lying before him. The child reached forwards and placed its tiny hands on Legolas' face, feeling and examining it with great curiousity. Legolas did not care that his son was covered in blood – it was so beautiful. Legolas lifted his finger and outlined its tiny pointed ear. As he did so, the child held Legolas' finger, the whole of its fist wrapping itself round Legolas' long, slender finger. Legolas looked at his child with love and said:

"My son …"

His heart wept when he thought that these would be the only words he would ever say to his son. He moved his head forward slightly and kissed his son passionately on the forehead, making the child 'coo', blissfully unaware of the tragedy occurring around him.

Legolas forced himself to keep breathing, forced himself to stay conscious, just for one more moment … just one more …

His last act in that moment was to shut his eyes and feel the warm presence of his son. He was so grateful that his son had survived this far and he knew in his heart that his son would live on in Ainion's loving care for many years to come. As his eyes fell shut and his body became limp, for his son and for his love, he sacrificed his body and gave up his life.


	16. Dawn

In the great underground Mirkwood palace, as the stars glittered in the sky, every elf lay in their beds, sleeping soundly and completely oblivious to any activity or event occurring around them

In the great underground Mirkwood palace, as the stars glittered in the sky, every elf lay in their beds, sleeping soundly and completely oblivious to any activity or event occurring around them. Nothing and no-one in the palace moved or made a sound – silence reigned. Because of this, how the Elves did not hear Ainion's deafening cry of desperation and utter sorrow across the forest, we do not know.

As the sun rose over the peaks of the trees, turning the sky almost blood red – a more appropriate colour could not have been chosen – and leaking through the window of the house, the shadow of Ainion was thrown across the floor. Ainion sat on a chair, alone. He could not sleep, nor did he try to – he wept openly over his love's body, which was so very beautiful, even though it had ceased to live. He begged Legolas to wake up, he screamed to the Valar to let him rise again, but his prayers had not been answered.

With what water he had, he had washed the child and it had fallen asleep in Ainion's arms. Ainion looked down at him with love and let him sleep with his dead father, wrapped in Ainion's cloak. Ainion sat in a chair, alone, facing away from his son. He could barely look at Legolas, for every time he did, his heart came close to breaking. Ainion considered lying down with Legolas and falling asleep, hoping that his heart would break and that he would not have to wake up, but Legolas' dying wish was for Ainion to love this child and Ainion could not break that promise.

Now that Ainion had come out of his crying hysteria, questions flooded into his mind:

Was he to bury Legolas? Where?

Would he ever return to Mirkwood?

Would he take up the title as King?

Would he stay in Mirkwood with his new son until he was able to be King?

What would he call his son?

What would Legolas have wanted him to be called?

Why did he come to Legolas in the first place?

Did he ever truly want Legolas to become pregnant?

For what reasons, really, did he sleep with Legolas?

Did he never think that Legolas would suffer because of his actions?

Did he wish that he had died instead of Legolas?

Had he truly loved Legolas?

Was it all worth it?

When he first kissed Legolas during his period of grieving for his lost wife, did he kiss him to aid his friend's suffering or to fulfil his own disgusting sexual desires?

What it have been better if he had never shown his love to Legolas at all?

Ainion's eyelids shut tightly as a heavy tear escaped through his eyelashes and fell down his face. He knew in his heart that his heart and his soul would never stop weeping. But now, he had to make a decision – what was he going to do next?

For the first time in many hours since the birth, he turned around and looked at his lover. His pale face looked back at him, or at least it would have done if his eyes were open, but Ainion had gently pulled his eyelids over his wide pain-filled eyes whilst tears adorned Ainion's face and fell freely onto Legolas'. Ainion felt his heart contract and his heart-strings tug when he saw Legolas' face which had just a few hours ago been full of life and vibrancy. Even though his eyes could no longer weep, his heart continued to do so.

He pulled his eyes and face away from Legolas' body and slowly opened a draw next to him, taking over a needle and some strong thread. He picked up a small blade, a cloth and a bowl of water and moved over to Legolas, sitting down on the bed next to his body. He pulled Legolas' shirt up so the wound was now fully visible. A gruesome gaping hole stared Ainion in the face and Ainion stared back at it with hatred and disgust. If it wasn't for this wound, his son would probably still be alive.

Ainion soaked the cloth in the bowl of water and with a sad and painful look on his face, mopped up the worst of the blood around the wound and between Legolas' legs – Ainion wanted Legolas to look his best for when he was buried. He had decided to bury Legolas so that his body could become one with the forest. He thought about burying Legolas under the Great Oak Tree, but the more he thought about it in that moment, the more he felt like breaking down again, so he concentrated on the job in hand.

Once he had finished cleaning him, he placed the bloody cloth and now scarlet bowl of water on the floor and began stitching up Legolas' side. He was very careful with his stitching – which was very neat and precise – even though Legolas would no longer be awake to see it or feel it. After a little while, the stitching was complete and Ainion pulled down Legolas' shirt again, smoothing it out, making him look like a true elf of royalty again.

He sighed sadly as he looked down at Legolas, when just then, he had a faint cry. The child had woken up and demanded attention. Ainion walked over to it and gently, with his long, soft, slender fingers, tickled the child's tummy, making him giggle.

"Hello there, little one" Ainion said softly to his new little son.

He stroked the little boy's head and whispered soothing words to it in Sindarin. Ainion loved small children and he very rarely got the opportunity to see them or play with them – he was far too busy in Mirkwood. They were so beautiful in his eyes, so young and innocent, so care-free and happy – it just grieved him that Legolas could not see this beautiful sight.

As the child lay there, staring up into Ainion's eyes which were dark blue like a midnight sky, it 'cooed' again and smiled up at the man who was now his father. Ainion had no idea how he was going to explain this to his new son, if he ever was, but he was content that he did not have to now, nor would he have to for many years to come, so he smiled back at his son with both pride and love.

The child seemed to want more attention and looked almost a little upset so Ainion picked him up and cradled him in his strong muscular arms. As he rocked the little boy gently to and fro, he would switch sides occasionally and he noticed that for some unknown reason, holding the child close to one arm was more comfortable than holding him close to the other.

He wondered why this was until he realised that one of the child's arms was shorter than the other. Ainion lay down and examined this carefully – he was right, one arm was considerably shorter than the other. It didn't look quite as strong at the other one either and after a few moments thought, it suddenly occurred to Ainion why this was – the cage that Legolas had worn during his pregnancy to help keep it a secret must have crushed the baby's arm, not allowing it to grow properly.

Thankfully this wouldn't cause too many problems for the child – the only hindrances Ainion could think of were that for fighting and archery, he may have to use his other arm/hand; he was also grateful that it was only the baby's arm that was deformed – but all the same, a sadness filled Ainion's heart when he thought of his new son suffering. He thought about the long conversation he had had with Legolas in this very room about how foolish an idea this was and how much they were going to suffer from it. He remembered the harsh red lines covering Legolas' stomach and back, some of them turning into cuts …

A tear came to his eye, but he fought it back – he had cried enough in those few hours. To distract his thoughts from Legolas, he turned back to the child who was looking curiously at him, somehow seeming to sense his sadness. The child reached its arms up and whimpered a little, begging to be picked up again. Ainion smiled and offered the child his hands. The child stopped, looked, thought and held Ainion's hands, examining each inch of them for detail. Ainion chuckled as his love for his intrigued child so full of curiousity rose.

Then he noticed something else (after a while, he wished he'd stop noticing these things). There was a small but nasty-looking scar on the stop of the child's right wrist. Again, Ainion thought where this would have come from. Then a memory flashed across his mind …

_Ainion … the wound … the baby …_

_It's alright – the baby's fine, I'm sure of it …_

He remembered how Idhrenion suddenly drew his blade and drove it into Legolas' side. He remembered how Legolas had screamed. He remembered the blood pouring out of Legolas. He remembered how helpless he felt when he saw the blade go in. He remembered Legolas' eyes, how full of pain and terror they were …

His face became twisted with anger and his eyes shone with tears. He removed his hands slowly from the child's grip and turned to face the bloody corpse of Idhrenion which was still lying on the floor. Ainion's teeth ground together and a single tear fell down his face. He shouted loudly and ran over to the corpse of the elf. He fell to his knees and continually beat every inch of the elf's body whilst screaming loudly.

"YOU KILLED LEGOLAS!!" he screamed.

"YOU INJURED MY CHILD AND YOU KILLED YOUR KING!! YOU TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!!"

He screamed again loudly whilst beating the elf's face into a bloody pulp. Eventually he stopped, he physically couldn't carry on. His body went into overdrive and Ainion completely broke down in tears.

"YOU KILLED My love …"

His head full on Idhrenion's chest and he wept loudly and openly. Every now and again, through tears, he would shout something in elvish and beat Idhrenion's chest, but he just collapsed and wept. He wept for the fear and suffering Legolas went through; he wept for the death of his strong, loyal and beautiful love; he wept for the humiliation and the hatred that would greet him when he returned to his palace in Mirkwood if he ever returned there; he wept for the hardship and sorrow his new son would have to endure, living a life without his father; he wept for the sad life he would now have to endure, having lost now two loves …

"Idhrenion is a name unfit for you" Ainion growled as the last few tears fell down his face.

"Forevermore I shall remember you as Dûrion, Son-Slayer".

Eventually he managed to calm himself down. He took several deep breaths and roughly shoved the body of the dead elf away from him in disgust. He sat up on his knees and placed his face in his hands, desperate for some form of comfort even though he knew none would come to him. He then heard that the baby had begun to cry and wail loudly, as Ainion's shouting had scared him. Ainion looked up, wiped the tears away from his eyes and walked over to the child.

He looked down on the child and smiled at it, hoping that would help calm it down, which sadly it did not. He picked up the child, placed it against his chest with its head resting on his shoulder and 'shhed' the child, walking around the room a little. As the child calmed down, it saw Legolas sleeping on the bed. The child gave a cry of wanting and reached out its arm to Legolas. Ainion saw what it wanted and was a little hesitant to allow its request. But the child was insistent and so Ainion carefully lay the child down on the bed.

The child touched Legolas' face and seemed to remember it from before. Ainion looked at his two elves and closed his eyes in an attempt to stem a tear, which wet his eyelashes and rolled heavily down his cheek. The child placed its tiny palm on Legolas' cheek and soon began to sob again, as if the child was weeping for the loss of its father/mother. Ainion gently picked up the child and held it close to him.

"I will look after you, don't worry" Ainion said softly in the child's ear.

He looked into Legolas' peaceful face and continued speaking to his new son.

"I promise – I will protect you".

The sun was climbing higher and higher in the sky and Ainion knew he had to begin to act and do something. Once the child had calmed down, he lay it back down in its little cot and dragged the corpse of Idhrenion outside (literally). He found a rope and tied it firmly around Idhrenion's neck – Ainion was not even going to consider giving him a decent burial. After some hard work and much patience, he managed to hang Idhrenion from the tree and leave him there to rot. He wasn't sure if Idhrenion would stay up there – his neck was already fairly severed – but at least it would look more like suicide than murder. As far as Ainion was concerned, Idhrenion was no longer any of his business – the birds and beasts of the forest could deal with him now and that the Valar would judge him justly.

As he walked back inside the house, he also considered the possibility that Legolas and Idhrenion would meet in Mandos' Hall. He chuckled to himself at the thought of what Legolas would do to him.

"Go get him" said Ainion, laughing to himself.

He looked at Legolas lying on the bed with that thought in mind and smiled as he wiped another heavy tear away from his eye with his sleeve, clearing his almost-choked throat quietly. He quickly checked on the child, who was lying wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. A beam came over Ainion's face. He then moved to the other side of the room and after much searching, found a large spade – it's amazing, thought Ainion, the amount of stuff Legolas kept in this place.

He went outside for a short walk, soon coming to the Great Oak. He looked up at its magnificent branches and its leaves glistening emerald in the dawn sky. He sighed sadly once again and began to dig Legolas' grave. He dug it long and deep and it took a good hour or two. Once he had finished, he felt exhausted. He fell to his knees and fought strongly against breaking down again, which he very nearly did. It was heart-breaking for him to do this, but he couldn't leave Legolas to rot like Idhrenion – he would give the peaceful resting place he deserved. He then went inside, dressed him in some cleaner, more beautiful clothes and carried out his body.

His head hanging over one arm and his legs hanging over the other, he carried Legolas in his arms, his whole body supporting his son's. Ainion's eyes were wide and devastating to see and the tears looked like they held the sorrow of the world. He walked slowly but surely to the grave he had dug for Legolas and gently laid him there. With him he laid his blades and his bow – the bow that he loved so dearly and had used so well – and had deliberately dressed him in the clothes he looked best in. He lay him them and stood up, looking down at him. He did not want to say goodbye, he almost felt like he couldn't and it broke his heart to even consider saying farewell as a possibility.

He went down slowly onto his knees beside him and placed his hand over Legolas' eyes before stroking his hair for a final time.

"Farewell, Legolas, my soldier, my King, my friend…" he said, grief beginning to choke his throat again.

"_Veleth nîn_ …"

He shut his eyes tightly for a moment in an attempt to stop the flow of tears he could feel approaching, but he could not. Though only a few drops, once again, they fell freely down his face. He then leant down slowly and though it was probably wrong of him to do so, he kissed Legolas gently on the lips for a final time before standing, acknowledging that he had done all he could and climbed out of the grave.

Once he was out, he picked up the spade and looking down on Legolas briefly for a moment, he sighed to himself and began to bury him. As the dirt fell on his body, covering his perfect face, now so full of peace, Ainion's tears mixed with the earth that now made up Legolas' final resting place.


	17. Return to the people

Once the sun was high and clear in the sky, Thranduil strode into the Great Hall

Once the sun was high and clear in the sky, after leaving the child asleep in his chambers and locking the door securely, Ainion strode into the Great Hall. All seemed eerily quiet at first, but as soon as some men of the court saw him, they rushed towards him and burst into conversation – some about messages from the scouts, some asking where Idhrenion was and some with random pieces of information that Ainion deemed useless. But in all honesty, Ainion was not listening to them. His face was dark and graven with fury and uttermost sorrow written all over it.

As the men gabbled at him, in a sudden and swift movement, Ainion grabbed the nearest man to him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. All chatter immediately stopped.

"Silence" Ainion growled, his voice low and quiet yet terrible and frightening to hear.

"Assemble every man, soldier, healer, nurse, woman and child, I want them all here now. Is that understood?"

The elf pinned to the wall, who was now having trouble breathing, nodded his head. Ainion let him down and all the men rushed off. Ainion sat in the throne, silent and still.

Eventually, everyone arrived in the Great Hall. They were all talking amongst themselves – what was going on? Ainion had never assembled this many people before, and this kind of meeting was only held in either an emergency or if something terrible was going to happen. Or perhaps, some of them thought, something terrible had already happened – no-one knew. He remained in the great throne, eyes shut and face dark as the Great Hall was filled with the buzz of chatter. But when Ainion opened his eyes and slowly stood before them, all talk stopped. All eyes were fixed on him. A silence gripped them as Ainion spoke:

"Thank you for coming. I am grateful that you are more loyal than certain members of this country".

Confusion looks crossed everybody's faces but only one name came to Ainion's mind. He sighed quietly to himself and continued.

"Last night, an unnecessary tragedy took place. A murder took place last night".

Ainion wanted to say two murders took place, but he could not decide whether to tell the people of the child or not. He spoke slowly, pausing frequently.

"Many of you knew my friend, your King. I loved him dearly … I loved him as a King and as a friend … and last night …"

Anger rose in Ainion's veins.

"… Dûrion Idhrenion drew his blade, pierced his side and SLAUGHTERED HIM!!"

Gasps filled the room. Ainion breathed heavily and managed to contain himself.

"Due to the disloyalty and evil in this man's heart, my friend and our King is now dead. I buried him myself as the sun rose and you shall see him no more."

More gasps filled the room and some women began to weep. Anger once again rose in Ainion's veins that Dûrion Idhrenion had caused this much grief and suffering.

"I feel sorry for the wife of Dûrion Idhrenion, that she fell in love and married such a cruel, heartless murderer of a husband!! May his death help her now choose more wisely!"

At these words, many more gasps filled the room and quiet chatter once again commenced. The wife of Dûrion Idhrenion, after hearing these words, ran off in floods of tears, followed by many other women and friends to comfort her. Ainion breathed heavily and swallowed his anger, difficult though it was. He felt a little better now that he had expressed it to the people, but he was not yet finished. He closed his eyes again, concentrated on calmness and raised his hands high to the people as a gesture of silence. Everyone stopped talking and listened as once again, a silence gripped them.

"As you will remember, the King's wife was also slaughtered some time ago and with her, he had no children. However…"

Ainion stopped. He was about to say that another heir would come when he was ready, but he was not sure whether or not to mention the child just yet.

"I shall remain as your leader for a time, but I do not believe I shall be with you much longer".

The men of the court look stunned at this statement. Surely he was not going to leave? When Ainion saw the looks in their eyes, a vicious flame burned bright within him and his eyes glared at them. He stood straight and tall and stated:

"For this land has left a dark stain on my life – it has engraved a scar in my soul that shall never been removed. I tell you, people of Mirkwood, that due to your rumours and your lies, my love is now dead!"

More gasps erupted from people's mouths and many shocked and almost cross expressions adorned several people's faces.

"Suspicion was ever in your hearts" Ainion continued, "and never would you allow him or myself to be alone and content together".

Sudden looks of understanding passed through people's eyes as he spoke these words. They said everything and nothing at the same time.

"Now he is gone, you have lost your greatest warrior and your greatest King".

Ainion, for a brief moment, looked as if he may say more, but then said nothing and walked off alone to his chambers, leaving behind a large number of shocked and grief-stricken people in the Great Hall.

When he reached his chambers, he shut and locked the door tightly. The silence, for some strange reason, comforted him and all his thoughts turned to Legolas. He sat on his bed alone and inside, felt like weeping, but there were no more tears left and Ainion knew he had to be strong – for his sake and for Legolas'.

He then suddenly realised that he was now in the state that Legolas was when he first expressed his feelings to him. He chuckled to himself at the irony of it all, but then the sorrow overcame him, so he lay down on his bed and fell into a deep and refreshing slumber.


	18. Life goes on

When Thranduil awoke, he realised his room was a lot darker than he remembered it being; it was now the thick of night

When Ainion awoke, he realised his room was a lot darker than he remembered it being; it was now the thick of night. He sat up in his bed and realised he must have slept for a good few hours, which was most unlike Ainion – Elves very rarely sleep, only when they have to.

'My exhaustion must have caught up with me' he thought.

He sat on the edge of his bed and once again felt strangely comforted by the silence. No noise meant that no-one was coming to disturb him, and that was good. He decided that he had taken enough rest for now and that he was going to go for a walk. He just hoped he wouldn't meet anyone along the way – he wished to speak to no-one.

Before departing to go on a little walk, he checked up on his new son, who has very glad to see him. His eyes were wide open and he was desperate for food and attention. After some searching, he found some milk and brought it to his chambers. He fed the child whilst cradling him in his arms. It then suddenly occurred to him that he had still not yet named the child. A few random names ran through his mind, but there were so many, he could not decide. He also felt guilty about naming the child himself, but who else could he ask? The only person he wanted by his side to help him name the child was gone and gone forever. He considered calling him Legolas, after the new child's father/mother, but he could imagine Legolas hating that and frankly, he couldn't decide.

After being fed, the child was quite content. Ainion felt guilty that he did not show the child as much attention as perhaps he should do, but he wanted to be alone so much of the time … at thinking this, he scolded himself for being so selfish and the guilt that already plagued his heart increased in weight. He spoke to the child alone for a little while in Sindarin and gave the child some much-needed attention. Thankfully, he noticed that the child no longer wanted any more attention and yawned, so he placed the child back in its cot and left it to rest. He also asked one of the nurses who had aided him in the past to keep an eye on the child, checking in on it every now and again for him.

He left his chambers and walked around the Palace. The Great Hall was empty and silent, as were all the corridors. As he walked slowly but surely down them, occasionally he would see the odd Elf that happened to be there, but no-one dared to speak to him, not after what Ainion had said that day.

As Ainion walked alone, the words he had said at the meeting ran through his mind and he asked himself several questions: had I been too harsh? Was I right or wrong to shame Dûrion Idhrenion? How do the people think of me now? Will they guess about his son? However, he dismissed most of these questions – he did not know the answer to many of them and in all honesty, he didn't really want to know.

He wandered through many corridors and passageways until purely by accident, he came across Legolas' door. Ainion stared at the door, recognising it instantly. He was tempted to go in, but inside he wondered if that was wise. Very slowly and very hesitantly, he moved closer and closer to the door. His hand was almost shaking as it reached out to the door handle. As he clasped it, part of his mind said 'No! Don't go in! It will only hurt you more!' But despite of this, Ainion, slowly but surely, pushed open the door.

It was exactly how Ainion remembered it – what was in his room, where it was, how it looked, what Legolas used it for, everything. Tons of memories came flooding back to him as he walked from place to place round the room. He saw the bed and remembered Legolas' suffering on it with the cage; he saw his clothes and he remembered how beautiful he looked in them; he saw all manner of little bits and bobs that would mean nothing to anyone else but meant the world to Ainion now that Legolas was gone.

On Legolas' desk, he even found some letters that he had written to Legolas – some were perfectly normal ones, reports from scouts and the like, others were much more romantic. Ainion even remembered sitting down and writing some of them. He remembered how romantic and erotic he was feeling when he wrote them and how much he desired Legolas. He sighed, smiling, though inside, his heart continued to weep.

Several days passed in this way – Ainion would remain alone in his room and every now and again go and visit Legolas' room. He would go through the room, looking at all of Legolas' possessions and deciding which ones to keep and which ones to dispose of. He did not really wish to dispose of anything that belonged to Legolas, but there were a few things that he knew would never be used again. However, he didn't throw anything out yet – he just left it in a pile on Legolas' bed.

Ainion no longer wept for Legolas – he had wept enough on the day it happened and he felt no more the need to express his feelings; he felt safer and more secure keeping them to himself. Occasionally he saw people and spoke to them, but still no-one dared to mention Legolas or Dûrion Idhrenion. Only one person dared to speak to Ainion on such matters, and that was the wife of Dûrion Idhrenion.

She approached him one day, draped in black and said:

"Hail Ainion, King of the Elves of the Wood!"

She kissed his hand as a sign of respect. Ainion was a little taken aback by such a title, but he knew she meant it purely as a sign of respect

"Know, my Lord, that I am a good woman with a good mind and a good heart. I hate you not for the words you spoke against my late husband and I grieve also for the King's passing. But I must ask of you one thing:"

Both their eyes meet and became fixed on each other's.

"Did you kill him swiftly?"

Ainion's face was dark and hard as stone.

"Yes" he replied.

She breathed deeply and nodded her head.

"I am grateful at least for that" she said.

A silence fell between them.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, my Lord" she began, "when will his burial be?"

"Forgive my harshness" Ainion answered quickly, a fire blazing in his eyes, "but I do not believe your husband is worthy of a burial".

"I meant not my husband, my Lord" she too said quickly, "but of the late King".

The fire in Ainion's soul was dowsed by hidden tears.

"That has already been dealt with" he said finally.

She nodded her head and understood. She desired to know where her husband now was, but she was no fool; she knew that although she desired an answer, she knew Ainion was in no mood to give it and all she would receive was his fury.

As she stood still before him, she began to break down before Ainion.

"I never believed he would do such a thing …"

She hung her head and wept, much though she tried not to.

Ainion looked down on her with pity and love, even though his hatred for her dead husband was great. He placed his palms on her shoulders and said:

"Dear lady, do not grieve so. We have both lost those dear to us but we must be strong while we live. You are a great woman, so pure even though you suffer so. Go now with my love and thanks".

She looked up at him, smiled, bowed before him and left. He followed her with his eyes and left to be alone. He needed some time to think, as he often did.


	19. Believe in me

Almost a week since the prince's death passed and life within the palace continued as normal

Almost a week since the King's death passed and life within the palace continued as normal. Ainion remained alone most of the time but he still continued with his duties. Although no-one treated him any differently – he was still a leader and a soldier in their eyes – there was always a secret hidden grief graven on his face.

One day, after several council meetings that Ainion had not enjoyed (one of them included a message from the scouts, who had found the swinging body of Dûrion Idhrenion in the woods), Ainion watched with relief as the men departed from the Great Hall. He was sitting in the throne and once he was finally alone, he placed his head in his hands and sighed. He needed someone to go to, someone to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright in the end. But there was no-one – he felt completely alone.

He heaved himself from his mighty chair and walked to his chambers. Once safely inside, he stripped of his court garments and wore something more comfortable and with several less layers. He remained in his room alone, as he nearly always did in the evenings and he finally received the only thing that could provide him with any form of inner comfort or escape – the silence. Thick and still, it surrounded and consumed him.

As he sat alone in the stillness, he felt strangely emotional. He did not feel as though he was going to weep, but he felt his heart-strings being pulled. It felt like there was a strain on his heart and his emotions and feelings inside of him became very confused. He could not describe how he felt, but somehow, he was almost certain it was connected to Legolas. He thought it probably best to dismiss those feelings and not dwell on them too much.

After some hours alone, he decided to visit Legolas' room again. He did not know why, but for some reason, he was compelled to go there, almost drawn to it. Every night he would go there – sometimes to sort out some of Legolas' things, sometimes just to sit there and reminisce. So once again, he took the same familiar path to Legolas' chambers and slowly, unobtrusively checking that no-one else was around, opened the door.

It was now dark within the palace and as Ainion shut the door, the room would have been pitch-black to mortal eyes. But elven eyes such as Ainion's could see perfectly clearly, which was why when Ainion shut the door and looked towards Legolas' bed at the far end of the room, a sudden look of alarm crossed over his face as he saw a figure standing at the end of the room.

"Who are you?" Ainion demanded, almost insulted that someone had chosen to enter the room of his dead love.

Silence filled the room as the figure did not reply. The figure had its back turned to Ainion and although the figure looked only a shadow, to Ainion, it had a sort of radiance – not a large glowing light surrounding its body but a sort of inner radiance, something that made Ainion feel that this person was not an enemy.

However, Ainion was still determined to discover the identity of this person immediately.

"Answer me!" he called sharply and suddenly.

Ainion took a step forward as he said this. As he did so, he saw that the figure was reading a letter that had been left on Legolas' bed. There were two piles of letters that Ainion had left on Legolas' bed the previous night: one was full of letters he was going to dispose of (soldier's orders, etc.) and the other was of romantic and private letters he had sent to Legolas before he died. From where the figure was standing, Ainion could tell which pile the letter had been picked from. Cold fear gripped his heart.

"I understand if you were going to throw these out" the figure said softly.

"They may have caused you more unnecessary pain".

The voice was not mocking and cruel, but gentle and melodic. Ainion felt alarmed and secretly intimidated, but also curious and compelled to know who this person was.

"Who are you?" Ainion asked.

He spoke with a voice that did not sound like a leader and Ainion noticed this. He quickly asserted his authority and spoke in a harder, more commanding tone of voice.

"And who gave you authority to enter here?"

The figure chuckled quietly to himself and placed the letter back down on the bed.

"Authority?" the figure asked rhetorically, sending a shiver down Ainion's spine.

"Need I authority to enter my own chambers?"

Ainion did not understand these words at first – not until the figure turned around. Only his head moved as he looked over his shoulder at Ainion. His face, perfectly chiselled as always and looking beautiful as ever even in the darkness, looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ainion. Ainion's jaw dropped in disbelief. It was not possible – it simply wasn't possible! Shock hit Ainion like it had never hit him before as when he stared at the figure, Legolas stared back.

"No…" whispered Ainion in disbelief.

Unable to move, he simply stood there and stared at the being who now turned to face Ainion completely. It was certainly the figure of Legolas, it was his body, his face, his voice, everything about it was him, but it couldn't be…

Legolas placed his elbows on his abdomen and opened up his arms to Ainion.

"Ainion …" said Legolas softly, knowing this would come as a shock to Ainion.

Once the shock wore off, Legolas expected Ainion to run to him with open arms – and possibly other body parts open to – but Ainion did the complete opposite; he started to back away. Ainion was shaking his head and looked as if he may fall over. The smile began to slide off Legolas' face and an expression of concern took its place.

"Who are you?" Ainion asked, clearly terrified.

The idea of Legolas coming back to life was a lovely thought, but this was terrifying to Ainion – his mind was playing tricks on him. He could see him, hear him, even try and touch him if he wanted to. But he knew he wasn't there, he couldn't be … he wasn't there, Legolas was dead, he'd buried him himself. He didn't know who or what to believe. Surely if it was Legolas, someone would have seen him enter the palace?

"My friend, it's me" Legolas tried to gently convince Ainion the truth.

"See…" Legolas said and begin lifting up his shirt.

Ainion was already afraid, but now his heart skipped a beat as he saw a stitched hole in the side of Legolas' side. A scar had clearly begun to form on Legolas' side and images from the elf's vivid memory flashed before him of how that wound came to be.

Ainion could barely breathe. As he stared at the wound, eyes and mouth wide-open, his legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the floor. At this sudden action, Legolas was worried that his friend and lover may have hurt himself and he knew that he would be shocked. He began to walk towards him, eager to help him and comfort him.

But the nearer Legolas came to him, the more utterly afraid Ainion became and the further away Ainion wanted him to be. When Legolas knelt before him and reached out his hand to touch Ainion, he lost it. At the speed of light, Ainion scrambled to his feet – which had gained new strength from his fear – and ran out of the door. Legolas, surprised by Ainion's reactions, ran after him, calling his name.

Ainion ran like he had never run before and was so unbelievably grateful that no-one was around that night to see him. He ran all the way through the Great Hall and left the palace. He grabbed his stallion and rode full speed into the forest. He had to convince himself that this was not real – the grief had sent him mad and it terrified him. There was only one place where Ainion could go to convince himself of the truth, that Legolas was gone and gone forever – the place where Ainion had lain him.

He rode and rode through the forest in a mad and blind panic - all the trees rushing past him seemed a blur to him. Eventually, he arrived at the Great Oak. As he sat upon his stallion and looked down at Legolas' grave, he had to force himself to breathe – it was as if all the air had been punched out of him. His eyes lay rest on where he had laid his son and there was nothing there – nothing but a large empty hole.

The entire grave was empty. In his shock and unbearable madness, he fell off his horse, his eyes never leaving the empty grave. He fell on his hip and though in pain, he ignored it and began to crawl over the grave. His breathing had increased dramatically in the past few minutes, almost to the point where Ainion could no longer breathe. Everything around was out of focus, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't think. He crawled a little way, stumbled, crawled a little more, once again his arms gave way and it carried on this way until eventually, when almost at the grave, his body gave in completely.

Tears fell freely down his face and he could barely breathe. His entire body was shaking unnaturally. He felt as though the world was going to swallow him up, and in a sense, he wanted it to – of course he wanted Legolas back in his life, but he wanted this vision, this … figment of his imagination to go away and leave him alone. He wanted everyone and everything to leave him alone so he could die quietly and live with Legolas far away from this world in peace.

As he shook and wept uncontrollably, although his eyes were either fixed shut or on the floor, he sensed a figure slowly lower itself to his level on the ground. He slowly looked up, shuddering and saw Legolas kneeling before him, close to him but keeping his distance. Legolas saw pure terror and utter confusion in Ainion's eyes and it grieved him to see it.

He slowly placed a soft yet firm hand on Ainion's shoulder. Ainion turned his head to see the hand resting on his broad shoulder.

"I could not touch you if I was not truly here" Legolas spoke gently, his voice falling soft in the madness and darkness of Ainion's mind.

Ainion was still shaking with tear streaks adorning his face – his face which was once so strong and perfect and was now torn by grief, guilt and despair. Legolas saw his grief and was so desperate to heal all his wounds and look after his angel, now that he could finally be with again. But first, he had to make Ainion believe he was real, believe he was back – and back to stay.

"Ainion …" Legolas almost whispered.

Ainion, still shaking, shook his head. He couldn't take this in; it was too much … too much …

Ainion fell sideways and expected (and wanted) a darkness to take him and for this nightmare to end, but instead he felt two strong arms catch him and hold him upright. His eyes shot upwards and came into direct contact with Legolas'.

"I … I can't …" Ainion managed to say.

"You died" Ainion continued, more tears streaming down his face and choking his voice.

"I saw you … he took you away from me … I can't …"

He clutched his head, desperate for this to end.

"Ainion …" Legolas said softly and quietly to his lover.

He lifted his hands and placed his fingertips on Ainion's temples.

"Ainion …" he said again, just as softly as before, his melodic voice floating through Ainion's ears and touching his heart and soul.

The touch of the man who had claimed his heart, though slight, brought a warmth to Ainion that he had not felt in what seemed like years. As Legolas spoke, Ainion's eyes remained fixed on the ground as he listened to his soft and gentle voice:

"Believe in me. The Valar saw what happened and heard your cries – they gave me a new life. They have cursed Dûrion Idhrenion and brought his soul to shame for what he has done, yet your name has been praised for your strength. They believe we have the right to live together and love each other for the rest of our days. They have blessed us, Ainion, and all the pain I once felt is now gone".

He paused briefly.

"I am here. I am real and I return to you with more life than ever … and I love you more than the world".

Ainion had calmed down a little, but his breathing was still irregular. His cheeks shined with tear stains and after a few moment's silent pause for thought, Ainion slowly lifted his head. Anyone who saw him would not have recognised him, he was so distraught and so torn.

His eyes lifted up to Legolas', who was staring back at him, desperate for his suffering to end.

"Legolas?" Ainion quietly asked.

A tiny smile broke out on Legolas' face.

"Yes, I'm here" Legolas said, his voice full of relief.

Tears welled up in the elf's sapphire orbs as he gazed into the soul of his friend.

"I'm here with you, and I always will be".

"Legolas?" Ainion repeated.

It was finally beginning to sink in. Could he truly be alive again?

"_Mai_, it is I" Legolas answered again.

Ainion lifted his hands and placed his palms on Legolas' face. He could feel him, his perfect skin, his warm touch … he was back!

"Legolas … my beautiful Legolas …"

They began to move closer to each other, smiles appearing on their faces as the shock began to wear off and disbelief made them both almost laugh. Both their eyes leaked streams of tears as they both said each other's names. It was unbelievable – this shouldn't happen and yet it has! His friend and his beloved lover had returned from the grave to him and he couldn't be more grateful to the Valar for hearing his prayers.

A sudden desire claimed their hearts and as they moved closer to each other, their mouths automatically opened and their lips clasped themselves firmly over each other. At first, it felt like an almost subconscious action, but once they felt the passion seize their hearts and thrill every inch of them, they kissed like they had never kissed before: their breathing quickened dramatically, their hands held each other as close as possible and their mouths widened so they could move themselves closer into each other.

Their tongues moved like dancers within their mouths and their love was so perfect, it was beautiful to see. Yes, they were different and some would consider their love to be 'wrong' and inappropriate for men of their status, but they loved each other the same as any man or woman would and they had created a love bond that could never, ever be broken, even by death.

Eventually, they broke apart, laughing and crying at the same time. They held each other in a deep embrace and they quietly wept, so happy to be together as one again. They held each other so close and they never wished to be parted. After a few moments like this, they eventually pulled themselves apart and calmed themselves down.

"They heard my prayers…" Ainion said almost to himself in disbelief.

"Yes" said Legolas, who had only recently come to terms with this himself.

Ainion's mind was swimming with questions, just like Legolas' had done when he discovered he was pregnant. After another few moments of calm, Ainion spoke again:

"When did you come back?"

"A few hours ago" Legolas replied. "Sometime late this afternoon, I think".

Ainion slowly nodded his head, slowly taking this in. Legolas was still worried about his father's state of health – he had had a huge shock and he had reacted badly because of it.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, making his concern perfectly clear.

Ainion regained his composure.

"Yes … yes, I'm fine …" he replied.

He then realised that he was still on his knees on the forest floor. He stood himself up (with Legolas' aid) and smiled briefly at Legolas, showing him that there was no need to worry about him.

A question suddenly appeared in Ainion's mind:

"When you entered the palace, did anyone see you?"

Legolas chuckled.

"No – I made deliberate efforts to enter through a secret door so I would not be noticed and even if people did see me, I made sure they would not see my face".

Ainion understood but the fear that someone had seen him remained strong and clear in his heart. He didn't know why he didn't want the people to know, he just didn't. They had thought no-one had seen them last time and that was how he had lost Legolas. Legolas saw this worry in Ainion's eyes, even though Ainion tried to hide it.

"Fear not for me, or for us" Legolas whispered softly in his own tongue.

Ainion understood and felt the desire re-grow inside of him, that little voice in the back of his head saying 'Kiss him, kiss him' – it always did when Legolas spoke so softly to him. However, he withheld the temptation and said:

"We should go inside. Follow me".

They walked together, hand in hand, to the secret wooden house. Ainion's heart sighed a sigh of relief – his wonderful son, his beautiful lover was back and was going to stay by his side forever.


	20. Starting again

Legolas sat on the bed alone in the secret wooden house

Legolas sat on the bed alone in the secret wooden house. When he had entered the house for the first time since he had returned to life, images of memories flooded back into his mind of all the times he had spent here: somewhere were good, romantic memories, but most of them were disturbing memories of the agony he had endured, the pain he had felt, the ice-cold fear that burned inside his heart…

Ainion had noticed the expression on his face and although Legolas had reassured Ainion that he was fine, he was a little worried for a while. However, after a few moments, the images left him and he was content in the company of Ainion and in his softer, happier memories.

He had only been in the house a very few moments when Ainion suddenly told him to make himself at home and told him that he would return shortly. He then swiftly left the house and rode off quickly towards the palace. Legolas was slightly confused but trusted Ainion and let him go. It was a little while before he returned but as soon as he walked in the door, carrying a bundle in his arms, he knew what Ainion had to show him.

Ainion wore a huge beam on his face as he shut the door and walked over to Legolas, carrying their new son in his arms. Legolas gasped as he saw the sleeping baby in Ainion's loving arms and as Ainion sat down next to him, his arms automatically reached out towards the child. Ainion smiled as he handed over the child.

"I'm glad you finally get to see him" Ainion said softly.

Legolas held the child close to his chest and his heart felt suddenly warm as his eyes lay rest on the sleeping babe. He was so beautiful, so amazing to see and hold. As the child lay protected in Legolas' strong arms, a tear leaked out of Legolas' eye as the child yawned and slowly opened its tiny little eyes. The child looked up at Legolas and it seemed delighted to see him. The child seemed almost as happy that Legolas was back as Ainion was.

"He's beautiful" Legolas said quietly, in disbelief that he was actually holding his son.

Ainion smiled gently: "Just like you" he whispered in his son's ear.

Legolas smiled, looking sideways at Ainion: "And you".

The desire to kiss again rose within them both, but Ainion simply stroked Legolas' face, which gave him satisfaction enough. Legolas smiled and looked back to his son.

"Have you named him?" Legolas asked.

A feeling of sadness came over Ainion and it showed on his face.

"No" he replied quietly.

"I tried but … I couldn't think of … I didn't want to …"

Legolas looked at Ainion and could see the grief on Ainion's face. He had temporarily forgotten how much Ainion had suffered in his absence – once you have passed from this world, all worries and all fear leaves you and you become completely oblivious to those suffering due to your death. Legolas thought for a brief moment how awful it would have been if Ainion was not as strong as he was and his heart gave in before he returned to him alive again. He was so utterly grateful to Ainion's strength and perseverance, even in the most terrible of circumstances.

Ainion looked up at him, all the grief and sorrow of the world in his eyes and said:

"I couldn't choose without you. I did not want to displease you".

Legolas, still holding the child close to him in his arms, placed one hand on Ainion's and desperately tried to think of some words to say to comfort him. But none came to him – even if he had thought of some, Ainion spoke first:

"I considered calling him Legolas" he said with a small smile on his face.

"NO!" cried Legolas as Ainion laughed at his lover's reaction – he had expected Legolas to do that.

"Ainion is a far better name".

"Oh no!" cried Ainion, now that their positions had been swapped.

Both of them laughed.

"No, anything but Ainion" he finally concluded.

"Or Legolas" Legolas put in.

They both smiled and thought for a moment. They thought for a while in silence, each thinking their own thoughts, until eventually, Legolas whispered:

"Erynion"

Ainion looked at him, a little bemused.

"Erynion? Why that name?"

"I don't know" Legolas replied softly.

"When I was pregnant and sitting here alone, I thought of that name. It means 'of the woods'.

Ainion for a moment, then said: "If that is what you want, then Erynion it shall be".

Legolas smiled and looked down at his beautiful little son. Ainion did the same.

"He will make a wonderful king, just like you".

Ainion looked up at Legolas, beaming proudly, but was surprised when Legolas did not smile in return, nor did he even raise his eyes to Ainion. His eyes strayed to the floor and his face fell.

"What is it? asked Ainion, now slightly concerned.

Legolas was silent for a moment.

"After everything that's happened…" he began, but could not finish.

"What is it, Legolas?" Ainion asked, now thoroughly worried.

After planning his thoughts and how he would express them carefully, he lay the child down on the bed, looked up to Ainion and spoke:

"Ainion, when I went away with the Fellowship, I saw many things – some things terrified me, I am not afraid to admit that. But some things contained beauty beyond measure, forests even more majestic and beautiful and mysterious than Mirkwood; lands where, if the Elves dwelt there, their trees would never fail and the land would never die. We could go there, you and I, we could raise Erynion there in a new land, a new country away from all the hate and conspiracy that surrounds this place".

Legolas looked into Ainion's eyes, desperate for him to understand.

"Ainion … come away with me".

Ainion's expression didn't give Legolas much hope. Desire and desperation spread over his face.

"Legolas, I…"

"They will never accept us here" Legolas immediately continued.

"You know now better than ever how they will react. They will hate us and they hate our son even more so. I want to give my son a good and happy life away from cruel, preying eyes. Do you not want the same?"

"Of course I do!" Ainion replied instantly, almost offended that Legolas needed to ask such a question.

He sighed.

"What about Mirkwood?" Ainion asked gently.

"They cannot live without a ruler".

Legolas almost seemed stuck for an answer.

"We can raise him away from here, and then when he is old enough, he can return if he wishes. But Ainion …"

Legolas grasped Ainion's shoulders and stared at him with eyes full of desperation.

"Ainion I love you so dearly … once, I was taken away from you and we were separated, but now the Valar have given us the chance to be together again. That is a chance I would rather die than lose".

Ainion gazed into his eyes. Legolas was right – he had been given this chance. Was he really going to turn it down?

In a swift move that Legolas wasn't entirely expecting, he firmly placed his lips on Legolas' mouth and kissed him hard and passionately. Legolas kissed Ainion back just as passionately, but he stopped when he tasted salty tears on his lips. He looked at Ainion and grief filled his face as he saw Ainion weeping before him.

Ainion managed to contain himself, he simply lifted his head and smiled at Legolas, gazing into his face and his sapphire orbs which were so heart-breakingly beautiful.

"I love you …" he said, holding himself together.

"I love you so much …"

He stroked Legolas' cheek and considered smothering it with kisses, but there was something more important on his mind, if anything could be more important to him than loving his son.

"I now have two angels in my life, both of which I love with all my heart".

He looked down at the baby, who was staring back at him with tiny, wide eyes. Ainion smiled as he turned back to Legolas, who was now so close to Ainion, their noses were almost touching and their breath entwined.

"Where will we go?" asked Ainion.

Legolas thought for a moment.

"When I was travelling with the Fellowship, there was a beautiful forest – not as grand as Mirkwood, but it is beautiful all the same. It would be perfect for us and our child" Legolas answered.

"It is named Ithilien – we could dwell under the protection of my friend, King Aragorn of Gondor. Ainion … what do you say?"

Ainion considered everything Legolas had said in his mind and heart and finally said – "Yes, we will go".

A huge smile spread across Legolas' face as he pulled Ainion into a huge embrace. Ainion held Legolas too, but soon pulled him in front of him and kissed him with astonishing passion. As their lips touched, their tongues found each other and delighted in each other's presence and Ainion's fingers ran through Legolas' hair to pull his dearest friend closer. They thrilled each other in their happiness and eventually, as they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes, ready to start a new life together.

If anyone had seen them riding away on a single horse far from home, they would have asked many questions like "How did the King return?", "What will happen to Mirkwood?" and "Who will rule? Mirkwood needs a King!"

But if such questions had been asked, Ainion and Legolas would simply have smiled at each other and left the answer to that person's imagination. Mirkwood would survive without Ainion and Legolas – there was no more danger to fight, only people to rule, and the council had dealt with that perfectly well for years. Ainion and Legolas had no more children but they loved Erynion dearly and they showered him with their love and protection. He was a beautiful boy who had the eyes of the soldier and the strength of the King. They lived alone in the forest of Ithilien, occasionally visiting the great city of Minas Tirith to see Aragorn and so Erynion could meet other boys and girls to play with and as they say in the stories of old, they lived happily ever after.

**The end.**


End file.
